The Keeper Of The Gods
by KeHaaProductions
Summary: Malik Ishtar has to be the infamous Marik Rameses's tutor. At first, Malik wants nothing to do with him but as time passes he'll realize there's more to Marik than meets the eye, and Malik will have to face the fate his family's name has bestowed upon him
1. Chapter 1

**Mic': Hello everyone:D**

**Sari:Hi :3**

**Mic': So this will be the first the first fanfic published by KeHaaProductions which consists of me*points at self* and Sari over there.*points at Sari.**

**Sari: The main pairing in this fanfic will be Bronzeshipping *hug Malik and Marik* if you don't like that or yaoi, we suggest you leave now.*deathglare***

**Mic': ... You're scaring me sometimes. Anyway, Sari, do the disclaimer.**

**Sari: What am I? Your slave?*pout***

**Mic': Yes now do as I say slave!*evil laugh***

**Sari: *sigh* KeHaaProductions do NOT own Yugioh, though we'd love to ;3**

**Both: ENJOY!!!!XD**

* * *

"Class, pay attention!" the teacher began as she tried to explain why you have to be careful when you have sex. Malik Ishtar on the other hand didn't pay attention. It was too embarrassing anyway.

The teacher desperately tried to calm her class down. "Please be quiet!" Everybody shut up somewhat. "Good today we're going to learn about-" "PORN!" a blonde haired male cut her off making several other students laugh at their teacher's red face.

"Class, calm down! Sex is something that is wonderful, yes, but it's also risky," the poor woman said. Malik didn't laugh at her, it was not worth it.

The blonde male spoke up again. "Hey teacher!? Will we get a demonstration of how it's done?" Everyone burst out into laughter again as the poor woman blushed badly in anger.

Malik slapped his forehead. "He's such a jerk," he muttered under his breath.

"Marik, if you keep on acting like that I'll give you detention" the teacher said and glared at the blonde. Marik grinned. "Don't worry, I already have that since I blew up the chemistry lab last month," he said easily.

"Geez, I don't get you!" she yelled. "Okay, I'll put you into pairs, and then I want you to read page 146-155," the blushing woman began to divide them into pairs.

Marik leaned back in his chair and waited to be paired up with another idiot like the teachers always did to him. The teacher got over to Malik who had put his head against his books. "Malik, you'll be with Marik today," she said.

"What?!" the Egyptian boys eyes widened in shock. Marik rolled his head lazily to the left to look at Malik who looked extremely displeased. "You heard me," the teacher said. "Now take a seat next to each other."

"But argh!" Malik groaned and sat down next to Marik. Marik looked up at him and smirked. "Hello partner, looks like we're going to be stuck with one another for a while," he chirped and put his legs up on the desk in front of him.

Malik rolled his eyes and opened the book. "When you're finished reading, answer these questions," the teacher said and handed out some papers.

Marik shot a look at his paper and snorted. He pushed it aside and closed his eyes relaxing.

"If you're not going to take this serious you're grades will drop to the bottom, oh I'm sorry, I forgot they already are there," Malik muttered and reached out for a paper.

Marik opened on eye and glared at him. "Said something Blondie?"

"You're blonde as well," Malik replied and started to answer the questions.

Marik muttered something under his breath and continued to ignore his paper.

Malik was quickly done with his paper and then turned to Marik. "Aren't you going to do something about that paper?"

"Nope. Why should I?" Marik replied without even opening his eyes to look at Malik.

"I'm surprised they haven't thrown you out of school yet," the blonde muttered.

Marik said nothing but took his feet away from the desk and picked up the paper and studied it for a minute before putting it down again. He sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair. Malik rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just answer the questions and then it's over!" Malik said and opened Marik's book. "Here, start to read."

Marik shot him an annoyed glance. "I'd rather not," was his firm answer.

"Why not? I don't like this either but I still do it."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You do it because you're a good guy. You've been raised to do things you don't want to do just because you have to," he paused before he added; "I'm not like that."

"Well I can see that mr. I-need-to-make-my-highschool-time-a-living-hell-for-everyone-near-me" Malik said before he went over to the teacher's desk. Marik looked after him with a light scowl on his face before he took up his pen and quickly filled in some of the questions on the paper.

Malik gave the paper to the teacher who looked at him with guilt. "Malik, I'm sorry you had to work with him," she said and took the paper. "It's okay," Malik replied.

"Marik is extremely difficult to get to do some work, that's why I pair him up with different partners every time, so he hopefully can find someone that can help him understand," the teacher continued.

'_I hope that's not me,'_ Malik thought as he went back to Marik. Marik sat biting on his pen impatiently. He had filled out most of them but a few were still blank.

"Need help?" Malik asked and sat down next to him. Marik shook his head. "No I'm fine," he muttered and glared at the paper as if trying to scare it into filling out the questions itself.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to work if you think so," he mumbled and pointed at a page in the book. "Read this and you'll get it,"

Marik glared at him but took the book and studied the page. After a while he lifted his pen and filled out the question he had been struggling with. Malik smirked. "Told you so."

"Shut up," Marik mumbled and filled out another question. Soon, with Malik's help, he had filled the whole paper. The teacher got the remaining papers and ended the lesson.

'_Free at last!'_ Malik thought and headed for the door. "Malik wait!" The teacher spoke up. Malik turned around. "I would like to talk to you."

"About what?" Malik asked and looked after the others who left the classroom.

"About Marik," the teacher continued. She held up a paper Malik recognized as Marik's. "I have never in these two years I've been having Marik for my student recieved a fully answered paper from him, even less, with every answer is correct!"

"And you're telling me this, because...?" Malik asked and felt the worry rise in the back of his head.

The teacher put a hand on his shoulder. "I would like you to be a tutor for Marik. If he can do this," she held up the paper, "with your help, I'm sure you can help him in his other subjects too."

Malik paled. "But, but…" he protested, "I only made him do this one time! There's no way he will do it again!"

"One time," the teacher said. "One time that no one else has managed. Trust me Malik, if you can make him do it once you can do anything."

"But I'll just help him on the lessons right?" Malik asked. The teacher shook her head. "No, I want you to help him after school too. That will really help him to get better grades."

"But what about my grades? Do I have to tell him this?" Malik asked and didn't want to think about it

"I will inform Marik of this and according to your grades, don't worry. You're a very good student Malik, and I have no doubt you can handle them," the teacher replied lightly.

The egyptian nodded solemnly and left the classroom. "Aw geez!" he groaned and slammed his head in his locker. "Great Malik, you're going to help Domino High's scariest and biggest jerk!"

"Who?" came a light voice from his left. Malik looked up to see his friend Ryou, who looked at him wondering.

"Mrs. Fujiko wants me to help Marik Rameses at the lessons and, believe it or not, after school too!!!" Malik groaned and slammed his head in the locker again.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh. But why just you?" he asked uncertainly. "He managed to finish a paper she gave us and every answer was right, too" Malik replied and opened his locker to put in his books.

"And you helped him?" Ryou asked surprised.

"Uhu," Malik mumbled.

Ryou blinked. "Didn't expect that," He said quietly. "So you're tutoring him on detention hour?"

"Looks like it," Malik replied. "So you'll have to go home without me today,"

Ryou nodded and then started fidgeting with his shirt. "Umm Malik? Promise me you'll be careful?"

The Egyptian looked at him with wide eyes and gulped. "You scare me when you say that Ryou," he said and turned back to his locker. "Besides, Marik just beat someone up if-"

Ryou blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

Malik tilted his head looking at Ryou confused, but then smiled. "Thanks Ryou for caring about me."

Ryou blushed brighter. "Y-you still don't get what I'm talking about are you?" Malik looked even more confused. Ryou bit his lips nervously and inched closer. "You know, Marik has a reputation for seducing almost everyone," he blushed again. "I'm asking you to be careful so he won't ermh… How should I put it?"

Malik blinked but then smiled. "The keyword, Ryou, is 'almost'," he said. "And don't you worry, it's not like I'm going to give in for something like that," Ryou looked down on his feet and muttered a soft apology. "C'mon let's go and get some lunch" Malik said and pulled Ryou with him to the cafeteria.

Ryou followed him and both got a tray with food and headed for their table. They sat down and Malik had a look at their timetable. "We have English left and then it's detention."

Ryou took a bite of his pizza. "Have fun learning a psycho," he smiled and used the term Malik often used for the wild-haired blonde.

"Thanks Ryou that made me feel much better" Malik pouted. "No problem," Ryou smiled lightly. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Speaking of the devil…"

Malik looked up and saw Marik coming into the cafeteria. The wild-haired male scanned the area before his eyes landed on Malik. He glared at him before going of to sit with his friends at another table. Malik turned back to Ryou. "Aaaaand I think he knows I'll be his tutor."

Ryou laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

The two of them finished their lunch and left for their last lesson. Well Ryou's last lesson. English class moved on quickly and before they knew it, the day was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryou," Malik said before he strode off to the classroom where he was going to spend his time with Marik. He opened the door and found Marik staring out of the window at all the other students who were on their way home. He put down his things on the desk and looked over at Marik. "Hi…"

Marik snapped back to reality and turned around. When he saw Malik, his expression got sour. "Hey," he muttered.

"Well I assume you already know I'm going to be your tutor?" Malik asked. Marik sighed and sat down in a chair. "Unfortunately yes," he said and faned himself with a paper.

Malik glared at him but opened a math-book and put it in front of Marik. "Let's begin shall we?" Marik rolled his eyes but picked up his pen and put it to the paper. "Your worst subject is math so let's start with that," Malik began and wrote some mathematic problems on the blackboard. Marik watched him with mild interest as he turned around and started to explain the problem he had drawn up.

"… and that's why the answer is 34," Malik ended. "You understood that, didn't you?"

Marik looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Not really."

Malik walked over to him and sat down beside of him. "What do you not understand?" he asked.

"These things with x and y stuff," Marik pointed out and huffed. "This is just stupid."

"Well it's hard to understand in the beginning, but when you learn it's quite easy," Malik explained and showed the other Egyptian how to solve the problem. He had to explain two times before the taller understood. "So I put these here and add that and the answer is 49!" Marik exclaimed proudly.

"That's right" Malik said and smiled uneasily. "Let me know if you need help," he said and walked back to the front desk.

Marik mumbled something and eagerly, now that he understood, devoured problem after problem. Malik smiled, proud over what he had done and glanced at the clock. _'Hmm… 10 minutes left,'_ he thought and leaned his head against the desk.

Five minutes later he felt something poking him in the head. "Are you asleep?" Marik asked curiously as he jabbed his index finger into the other blonde's skull.

Malik yawned. "Just rested my eyes and will you stop that?" he groaned as Marik didn't stop poking his head.

"No, it's fun," Marik grinned with glee. After a while however he grew bored with and handed Malik a paper. "I'm done."

Malik looked through the papers. "Good, this is really good," he said afterwards.

Marik grinned. "Thanks," he said. They fell quiet for a while. "Your name was Malik right?" Marik asked.

"Yes it is" Malik said and put his things into his backpack.

Marik nodded and gathered his things too. He walked up to Malik and smirked. "See you tomorrow Malik," he said and did something Malik didn't expect. He leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he walked out of the classroom.

Malik stood there frozen for about thirty seconds. "What the fuck?!" Malik screamed out loud and blushed angrily. He put on his backpack and ran out in the corridor. The other Egyptian wasn't there. "What was that for?" he muttered as he walked out to get his motorbike.

He drove home as fast as he could. After he parked the bike he ran inside and slammed the door behind him. "Malik?" he heard his sister call from the kitchen.

"Yes it's me!" Malik groaned and walked into the kitchen, still blushing for the kiss Marik had given him.

Isis looked up from the food she was currently making and raised an eyebrow. "You're home late. Where have you been?"

"I've become someone's tutor," Malik mumbled and sat down by the table.

Isis returned her attention to the stove. "I see," she said mildly. "Who is it you're tutoring?" she asked and began to chop a carrot with a knife.

"Marik Rameses," Malik groaned.

Isis looked up surprised. "You mean the blonde boy who caused that explosion in the chemistry lab last month?"

"Yup. That's the one," Malik replied. Isis turned back to the food. "I see. He's not causing you any trouble, is he?"

"Not yet" he muttered and left the kitchen. Malik walked up to his room and collapsed on his big bed. He picked up his phone to call Ryou. _"Hello?"_ the sweet and soft voice of his best friend answered.

"You can't guess what he, that jerk did to me!" Malik exploded.

_"Malik?"_ Ryou guessed.

"Yes it's me," Malik whined.

_"Thought so,"_ Ryou said and Malik could only guess he was smiling. _"Now, what were you saying?"_

"That jerk, that good-for-nothing idiot kissed me!" Malik groaned.

It was silent for a moment until he heard a gasp. _"Malik!"_ Ryou exclaimed sounding shocked. _"H-how? I mean, didn't you hear what I said before!?"_

"I heard you! But he just came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And on top of it he had that annoying smirk on his lips!" Malik said.

_"Oh my,"_ Ryou mumbled. _"He didn't do anything else did he?"_

"No he just left, and I'll have to see him tomorrow too." Malik complained. "Ryou he's just doing this to annoy me, right? I mean it's not like he's gay."

It went quiet on the other line. _"You mean you don't know?"_ Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Know what?!" Malik asked and tried to calm down.

_"Marik is bisexual. __That's why I warned you,"_ Ryou cried out. _"I thought everyone knew that!"_

The Egyptian's eyes widened. "He's what?!" he cried out. "But he must just do this 'cause he wants to piss me off! I mean, He doesn't like school and I'm his tutor. He just wants to annoy me."

_"I hope you're right,"_ Ryou mumbled.

Malik groaned but then sighed. "Thanks for letting me know, Ryou. I'll be more careful."

Ryou sighed. _"Promise me. I don't want you to get hurt,"_ he said after a while.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," Malik finally said.

Ryou hung up and Malik lay down on the bed.

The Egyptian tried to forget about the kiss and what Ryou had just told him and went down for dinner. He didn't tell her sister what had happened and went to bed early.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on his pyjamas and got into bed. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Mic':And that's the first chapter!**

**Sari: damn we're awesome! *does a little victory dance***

**Mic': Rate and review, folks, that always makes an author(or in this case two authors) very happy:D**

**Sari:And heres the preview of the next chapter:**

**Next Time: Malik continues with tutoring Marik who leaves him very confused. And a new teacher in history comes to the school! Who can it be? And what is his connection with Marik?**

**Both: See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mic':Yay! Second chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!(has had too much sugar)  
Sari:O_o okaaaaaaaayyyyy... anyway, thanks to everyone who faved or/and alerted this story!:3  
Mic': And special thanks to Sweetpeacee and RemainSilent1 who reviewed!  
Sari:*hands out Malik plushes to the reviewers*  
Mic': Now on to the next chapter!  
Sari:*rolls eyes* Do the disclaimer first idiot.  
**

**Mic':Me and Sari don't own Yugioh, if we did it would suck;)**

**Both:ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

When Malik woke up the next morning he was in a really bad mood. He went down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast with his sister and Rishid. Rishid was actually Malik's adopted brother but Malik saw him as his own in the flesh brother that had always taken care of him and Isis since their mother died several years ago.

Malik quickly got dressed and grabbed his schoolbag and helmet. "I'll go to school now," he muttered and left the house. He got onto his motorcycle and drove away to school.

Malik saw Ryou waiting for him by their usual meeting place just outside the game shop that was located just a few blocks from Malik's home. "Morning," he said gruffly.

"Hi," Ryou said cheerfully. He looked at Malik and instantly became worried. "Are you okay? You're awfully pale."

"Bad night" Malik replied and gave Ryou a helmet. His pale friend put it on and they drove off to school. They got to the school and Malik parked his bike just outside. "How many lessons do we have today, Ry?" he asked as they got inside.

Ryou took out his timetable. "Six, seven for you if you count detention," he mused.

The Egyptian groaned but nodded. "Okay but I won't let Marik have his way this time."

Ryou smiled half-heartedly. "It was just a kiss on the cheek. Marik can probably do worse things than that."

"And that's why I'm going to be on my guard, Ryou," Malik replied. Ryou nodded and looked at his watch. "Oh I better be going. See you at lunch Malik," he said and quickly waved to Malik before hurrying off to his lesson.

The Egyptian waved after his friend and got into the chemistry room. He walked over to his usual place and sat down. The teacher came in and scribbled up some numbers on the blackboard. "Okay everyone, I want you to read these pages in your book and then we'll have a pop quiz," everyone groaned but the teacher just smiled evilly.

Malik took up his book and started to read. Always when Malik was read a book, he forgot all about his surroundings, no matter how boring the book was he shut everything else out. That's why he didn't see one pair of lilac eyes observing him from the door.

Malik leaned his head on his left hand while he read the book. The eyes followed his every move and their owner smirked to himself before sitting down beside him and opening his book.

Malik finished the book and looked up at the teacher who sat behind the desk, looking down in his own book. He looked around and found all the other students still reading.

Malik sighed and glanced over to the person next to him. His eye's widened as he saw Marik sitting next to him. Marik glanced his way and grinned.

'_I thought he wasn't allowed to have chemistry!'_ Malik thought and quickly looked away from the ginning Marik. "The teacher gave me permission as long as I don't touch any fluids," Marik whispered. Malik's eyes widened. Had he just said that out loud!? Marik grinned again. "No but I could guess."

Malik glared at the other. _'Jeez, he is really annoying!'_ he thought and looked down in his book. "And you're like an open book just for me to read," Marik replied with a smirk before focusing on his real task.

Malik looked at him shocked just as the teacher stood up and looked out over the class. "Hope you're finished, 'cause I want you to close your books now," he said and smirked when some students complained loudly.

Surprisingly, Marik closed his book and pushed it away from the table and onto the floor. The teacher glared at him and was about to scold him for "damaging school material" but Marik gave him an annoyed look. "Hurry up, will you?" Malik shoot a glance at Marik. Was he really going to do this without cheating?

The teacher handed out the papers and Malik picked up his pen to fill it out. He sneaked a glance at his left and was shocked to see Marik fill in each question with remarkable speed. Malik filled in each question and gave it to the teacher. The teacher looked it through and nodded with approve. "Good Malik, you may leave," he said and nodded towards the door.

"Thanks-" Malik looked up and saw Marik standing up too. _'Is he done already?!' _

The teacher also looked disbelieving as Marik handed his paper over and made his way to the door. He slowed down and flashed Malik a cocky smirk before disappearing out of the classroom. _'What the hell?' _Malik walked quickly out of the classroom and walked past Marik.

"Malik?"

Malik turned around and looked up at Marik. "Yes?" The taller boy walked up to him. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"Umm… Ancient history," Malik said and raised one of his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"History eh?" Marik muttered under his breath, almost sounding disappointed. He looked up and grinned and ruffled Malik's hair. "Well, guess I won't be seeing you 'til lunch then." He turned around and walked away. Malik tried to fix his messed hair and glanced after him.

"What..?" but Marik had already disappeared. Malik shrugged and went to his other class. He opened the door and sat down in the empty classroom. He was almost twenty minutes early so he began to doodle on a paper he found. His thoughts went to Marik.

_'He looked quite disappointed, wonder why?'_ Malik stood up and went over to the bookcase, looking for a book. He found a good one and returned to his desk. It was about ancient Egypt and their culture. He sat down by his and opened it.

The first pages were an introduction to everything the book had to offer. There were facts about the royal families, the wars, the buildings, sorcerers and many other things. Malik smiled for himself and began to read about his homeland's history. He was quickly lost in the book and didn't notice when a white-haired man came in.

The man had dark skin, much like Malik's and he had three scars on his face just bellow his right eye. He looked surprised to see anyone there.

"Early aren't we?" the man said and Malik jerked out of his book. "Oh a little maybe," he said.

The man smiled at him and went up to his desk. "You're reading about ancient Egypt?" he asked with interest when he saw the title of Malik's book.

"Yeah it's very interesting," Malik smiled back. "Yes it is," the man said. "I know a lot about the subject since it is about my homeland," he continued.

"Mine too!" Malik chirped. He took a better look at the man. "What's your name?"

"Ah sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the man laughed. "I am Akefia Touzuko, and I am going to be your new teacher in history," the man, now known as Akefia Touzuko, introduced himself.

"Oh, well I'm Malik Ishtar," Malik replied and stretched out his hand. "Welcome to Domino High."

Akefia grinned and shook his hand. "If all students are like you, Malik, this will be the best job I've ever had," he stated and ruffled Malik's hair softly. The younger Egyptian blushed softly but sent Akefia a smile. "Many of them are…"

"But not all of them," Akefia grinned wider. He then turned his attention back on the book. "Do you find some particularly interesting in this text?" he asked.

"Well I like the part about the gods" Malik said and pointed at a picture of the god Ra.

"I see…" Akefia hummed. "Did you know there were three godly beasts the Egyptians worshipped above anything else?" he asked and he sounded very happy about talking to someone about history.

Malik shook his head. "I used to know that but it was long time ago. My sister always says I should read more about my homeland but the thought haven't crossed my mind until today," Malik grinned sheepishly.

Akefia nodded and sat down in a chair beside him. "The three godly beasts were Ra, Osiris and Obelisk. In ancient Egypt, the pharaoh and his priests played games using dark magic to summon monsters to fight for them. These three beasts were the strongest. These beasts couldn't be controlled by anyone but the pharaoh so you didn't challenge him on a whim." Malik nodded and his eyes almost sparkled.

"Wasn't there someone who ever challenged him?"

"The pharaoh?" Akefia asked and smiled. "There were some foolish enough to try, but the pharaoh remained undefeated. It was only…" he paused suddenly and thought a bit.

"It was only who?" Malik asked leaning closer. Akefia took the book and turned a few pages. He placed the book in front of Malik again and read out loud, "The nameless pharaoh."

"The nameless pharaoh?" Malik looked at the picture of a big stonewall with some weird inscriptions.

"Yes," Akefia replied. "Egyptian history is very well recorded over almost 5000 years. But, this is the biggest mystery in the whole history of Egypt. Around 3000 years ago, a young pharaoh ruled the land when the priests suddenly revolted against him."

Malik raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture again. "Does it say why they did that?"

"No but there is more," Akefia continued. "The pharaoh fought hard but another evil rose over Egypt. An evil sorcerer stepped forward to claim the throne. He made the sun go black and the world became shrouded in shadows. The pharaoh played a final shadow game with the sorcerer and sealed away the evil. After that, he just disappeared."

"That sounds really cool… Well, maybe not for those who lived in Egypt," Malik mumbled and Akefia raised an eyebrow at him. "Y'know what I mean!"

Akefia laughed and shot a glance at his watch. "We can discuss this later if you want to Malik, but class starts soon," he said and went up to the teacher's desk and looked through some papers.

Akefia was right. After he had sat down behind the desk the rest of the students came in. They looked at Akefia with great interest as they sat down in their seats. Akefia sat down on the desk and crossed his arms, grinning at the class. Several girls began to blush and whisper to each other. Malik rolled his eyes. Sure, Akefia was good looking but jeez!

Akefia waited until everyone had taken their seats before he introduced himself. "Hello class. I am Akefia Touzuko and I'll be your teacher in history from now onwards," a wave of whispers when though the class and Akefia grinned wider. He usually got this reaction when he met a new class.

"What sort of history are we going to read about?" a girl asked and the rest of the class seemed to be wondering the same.

"Glad you asked," Akefia said and got up and walked around the classroom. "We're going to start with reading Roman history, and later into the semester, we'll do a small project where you all will choose an historian subject and research about it."

The whole class thought for a moment, and nodded. _'That sounds fun,'_ Malik thought.

"And then," Akefia continued as an evil smirk grew on his lips, "we'll have a major exam on everything you've learned." The happy aura that had been hanging in the air went out. "Aww maan…" they groaned.

Akefia chuckled darkly and Malik felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked down in his history book. _'Okay that's scary,'_ he thought.

"So! Everyone read these pages," Akefia said and scribbled some numbers on the blackboard. Everyone brought up their books and began to read. Akefia watched them amused. He sat down in his chair and looked through some papers. He shot a glance at Malik and frowned. _'Could he be? Nah,'_ he dismissed the thought.

Malik finished his reading and looked up at Akefia who looked at him. The blond looked quickly out of the window. Outside he could see some students on a break. And Marik. Malik had totally forgotten about him.

Marik walked around with a guy that looked strangely like Ryou but with spikier hair. The white-haired said something and Marik laughed. Malik felt something tug at his heart but he ignored it as the school bell rang. Malik stood up, turning his gaze away from the window.

Just as he was about to leave, Akefia called him. "Malik, come here," Malik turned around and walked over to the desk_. 'Every teacher has something to say to me this week.'_ "Yes?"

Akefia smiled lightly. "If you want to know more about ancient Egyptology, don't hesitate to ask me," he said and gathered his papers.

"O-okay," Malik said. He shot a glance at his watch. "Gotta go, Mr. Touzuko-" "Please, call me Akefia," Akefia interrupted him with a smile.

Malik nodded. "Okay then Akefia but I have to go now. Short lunch brake and then I'll have to get my things before I have to help another student with his school work."

Akefia's eyes narrowed. "Who is this other student?" he asked.

"Marik Rameses," Malik said. Akefia nodded and Malik ran out of the classroom muttering sorry before he left.

Akefia crossed his arms and frowned deeper. "So you've already met Marik huh?"

* * *

**Sari:And that's the second chapter for you~*victory dance*  
Mic':*applause* Tell me, am I good at retelling Yugioh egyptology? Please Tell me!!! I want to know what you think!  
Sari:*sweatdrop*You better review before she explodes^^;  
Mic':Please review!;3 The next chapter will be out as soon as I have edited it.  
Sari: So get started!*death-glare*  
Mic': EEP!*hides*  
Sari:And do the preview for the next chapter while you're at it!  
Mic': Okay, okay geez...**

**Next Chapter:Malik confronts Marik about the kiss yesterday and gets an unexpected answer. And at home, Malik hears a voice calling him and finds a mysterious chest in the basement. From there on his whole life changes.**

**Both: See you next time!**


	3. Can't escape fate

**Mic': There... finally... done...*dies*  
Sari:good job.*pats her on the back*  
Mic': Thanks for all the new faves and alert subscriptions, they're all so lovely~3  
Sari:Today's special thanks goes to _Kiki Lelsissia, Whaat, j bear, Sweetpeacee, MaskYourSmile_ and _haku fan1 _who reviewed*hands out Marik plushies to the reviewers*  
Mic':Also, we would like to respond to two of the reviews*clear her throat* first is:**

**_haku fan1: _You'd probably be freaked out if a teacher said to call him by his first name(XD) but here in Sweden(were we live) You always call your teacher by first name so that's something we've gotten used to. Besides, it would be kinda wierd having everyone call Akefia "mr. Touzuko" the rest of the fic, ne? **

**2nd:**

**_Whaat:_According to the shippings in this, We will have all the standard hikarixYami shippings(meaning bronze, tender and puzzleshipping(puzzle will be pretty minor)) so there will be no gem or bakushipping(sadly) **

**Sari:Now, no further objections. Lets start the fic!  
Mic': Yeah yeah. Oh by the way, we still don't own Yugioh  
**

**both:ENJOY!!!!XD**

* * *

Malik bumped into Ryou at the cafeteria. "Oh sorry Ry," Malik said and caught Ryou before he fell to the floor. "Well, are you late for something when you run like that?" Ryou asked with a slight smile.

"Must have lunch before I go to Marik" Malik replied. "We got a new history teacher and he's very into it," Malik smiled happily.

"Oh?" Ryou said surprised. "Hopefully he's better than the last one," he said and grabbed a tray. They got their food and walked over to their usual place in the middle of the room. Malik happily blabbered about their new teacher.

"Akefia knows very much about ancient Egypt he told me some interesting things about the gods and your definitely gonna like him," the blonde Egyptian said.

Ryou smiled. "Then that means I have something to look forward to, doesn't it?"

Malik nodded and swallowed before continuing. "Yes you have,"

Ryou took a bite of his food. "Are you meeting Marik after lunch too?" he asked curiously.

"Ms Fujiko moved his detention so I don't have to stay at school afterwards" Malik replied and took a bite too.

Ryou nodded. "That's right, you have a free period today," he remembered. "But you'll have gym with me then right? I don't want to be all alone," Ryou pouted and showed his killing puppy eyes to Malik.

"Aww don't give me that look, Ry!" Malik smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I'll have gym with you, don't worry." Ryou smiled happily and looked around the cafeteria. He tugged on Malik's sleeve.

"I think he's looking at you again," he said and motioned for Marik's table.

"Huh?" Malik turned his head towards Marik's table. The blonde male did look at Malik, who gulped. "Can we leave?" he asked Ryou.

"But I'm not done-"

Malik pulled Ryou onto his feet and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. Ryou looked at his friend worriedly. "Malik? Are you okay? Did something happen?" he tried to ask.

"Ryou, he glared at me" Malik said and sounded scared. Ryou frowned and thought back. "No he didn't, he was just looking at you,"

"Ryou, you didn't look him in the eyes, he glared at me!" Malik groaned.

Ryou tilted his head to the left. "Why would he be glaring at you? And what's so bad with it Malik?" he asked, growing more worried by his friend's behaviour.

Malik put one hand against the wall. "I- I... Forget about it. I need some air," Ryou nodded uncertainly and they walked out of the sat down on the ground and took a deep breath. "I must have imagined it, sorry if I scared you, Ryou," he apologized.

Ryou kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his back. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to help you to the nurse's office?" the white-haired asked.

"I'm fine" Malik said and smiled slightly. "It is okay-"

"Is he okay?" a dark voice came from behind them. The two boys turned around to look up at Akefia. "I'm not sure," Ryou said and looked at Malik who had started to breathe fast.

Akefia got down on his knees and tilted Malik chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "Are you okay Malik?" he asked and put a hand on the younger Egyptian's forehead to check if he had a fever.

"I'm fine just tired. Really it's okay" Malik tried to convince both of them.

Akefia frowned a bit and pulled him up to his feet. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office and rest up a bit," he suggest and patted Malik on the shoulder lightly. "Thanks, but I think it's not necessary," Malik replied and began to walk inside. "I have things to do too," Akefia scowled and turned to Ryou.

"Take him to his class so he won't faint in the hallways," Ryou nodded quickly. "Yes sir!" he said and took Malik's arm.

Malik protested but Ryou wouldn't have any of it. He took Malik to the classroom where he was going to meet Marik.

"Thanks Ryou," Malik mumbled embarrassed.

Ryou nodded. "If you feel ill again Malik, promise me you'll go to the nurse's office okay?" he said and looked straight into Malik's violet eyes.

"Yeah I promise. See you at gym," Malik got into the classroom. Marik looked up. "You're late," he stated.

"I had to get some air" Malik sat down behind the desk and took up some books. "Which subject?"

"Geography," Marik answered and opened a book. Malik walked over to him. "What can I help you with there?" he asked.

"I have to know all damn countries in Europe," Marik muttered irritated. "It would be easy if there wasn't so many of them."

"Maybe" Malik said and pulled up a page with Europe. "It's easy. Start with the lands in the north and work your way down to south. I'll help you if you don't find them," Marik looked at him but said nothing. Malik showed him how to easily remember the countries and where they were on the map. After that, he sat down by the desk in front of Marik and watched him as he wrote down the answers.

The Egyptian worked swiftly and was all too concentrated to notice Malik staring. Malik sighed.

"Marik."

"Hmm?" Marik looked up and Malik thought for a second he looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shook his head and continued with what he had wanted to know since yesterday.

"Why the hell did you kiss me on the cheek, yesterday?"

Marik blinked, then he smirked and shrugged. "Because I felt like it," he replied smoothly.

"Felt like it?!" the other raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," Marik said and returned to his work. Malik muttered something and looked down on the desk. Ten minutes later, Marik was done.

"I'm done Malik," he said and walked up beside the other Egyptian. Malik looked it through. "It's good Marik" he finally said. Marik grinned.

"It is isn't it?" he said and sat down on the desk.

"What is it then?" Malik asked and looked at Marik who smiled like a child on Christmas Eve.

"What is what?" Marik asked curiously as he studied Malik's face intently.

"The answers are correct, Marik. Anything else you want help with?" Malik asked. Marik thought for a while. "No I don't think so at least not for now," he said. He studied Malik for a while.

"What?" Malik asked and looked through the papers. Marik smiled a little.

"I'm sorry if I scared you at lunch," he said and looked down on his feet. Malik blinked.

"No, forgive me for acting like an idiot."

Marik chuckled. "What did you do? I was the one who glared at you so scarily you almost wet your pants." Malik blushed.

"I ran out from the cafeteria like an idiot," Marik looked at him. He leaned down so they could look each other in the eyes. He frowned a little.

"Are you scared of me Malik?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe, you can be scary sometimes," Malik replied and tilted his head slightly to the left.

Marik frowned deeper. "I'm sorry about that" he mumbled quietly. He looked up, straight into Malik's eyes. "But you don't have to be scared of me," he said.

"O-okay" Malik nodded and turned away. "Mind giving me some space here?" Marik smirked.

"What, you got nervous?" he said and moved even closer so their noses were almost touching. "M-Marik?" Malik blushed and tried to back away.

"Yes?" Marik whispered huskily and placed a hand on his cheek. Malik shook his head. "Y-you scare me now."

Marik laughed and backed away from him. "You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" he said between chuckles.

Malik groaned. "You're mean."

Marik flashed him a smirk. "So I've been told since kindergarten," the spiky haired of the two said and laughed some more. Malik hmfp-ed.

"Do you always laugh that much?"

Marik put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs. "It wouldn't seem like it would it?" he asked and chuckled. Malik couldn't help himself but started to chuckle. "Nope," Marik smiled and ruffled his hair again.

Malik pouted. "Now my hair is messy for the third time!" Marik tilted his head. "Third time?" he repeated.

"Well first you, then the history teacher Akefia and then you again" Malik said as he fixed his hair. Marik blinked then frowned.

"Figures he'd follow me here," he muttered under his breath. Malik blinked.

"You said something?" Marik shot him a small smile.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he chirped and jumped off the desk.

"Okay, well if you're done, I should be leaving for gym right away," Malik said.

Marik nodded and picked up his books and went for the door. But he stopped in the door way and turned back to Malik and kissed him on the cheek. "See you Malik," he said with a smirk and ran out of the room.

"Marik!" Malik yelled after the other male. _'Not again! I was supposed to be on my guard!' _He sighed deeply and gathered his things and headed to his locker. He was the only one in the corridor.

"Guess Ryou and the others already started," he mumbled. He quickly got his things and headed to the locker room where Ryou greeted him happily. Malik told him a bit what had happened. "Marik can have his moments when he's okay," he a couple minutes later finished.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't sound so bad, except for the kissing part maybe."

"So what did you think of Akefia, though you just talked to him for a while on you lesson?" Malik asked as they got into the locker room.

Ryou beamed. "He's great! He told me a lot about history and it was very interesting. I'm going to like history from now on," he said and looked excited.

"My thought exactly," Malik replied. They got changed and got into the gym.

The gym teacher, mr Karita(1) glared at them all. "Today we'll run laps around the school. Each of you must clear ten laps," several protested but Karita blew in his whistle pipe. "Hurry up and get going!" he shouted.

"But I'm never going to like gym. Be sure of that Ry!" Malik muttered as he and the rest of the class started to run. Ryou laughed slightly.

"You say that every time we have gym Malik."

"And I'm going to keep saying it as long as we go here!" Malik laughed. They ran a few more laps when Malik suddenly heard someone knocking against a window from the second floor. He looked up and saw Marik waving at him with a grin on his lips. Malik sent him a wave.

The white-haired guy Malik had seen with Marik before came up beside him and peered down on them. Marik said something and the white-haired guy smirked. Malik raised an eyebrow and turned to Ryou. "Do you know that white-haired guy next to Marik" he asked his panting friend.

Ryou looked up. "Yeah that's Bakura Itemri."

"You know him?" Malik asked as they came back to where they had started. Ryou nodded.

"Yeah he's my neighbour. I used to play with him when we were younger," Ryou said and panted some more. His condition wasn't the best.

"Oh, well he looks like you Ry," Malik chuckled. "But you're cuter." Ryou blushed embarrassed. "I have told you not to call me cute!" the pale boy said.

"But you are cute Ryou, so I can't help it," Malik grinned and speed up, because Ryou had started to chase him.

"Get back here!" Ryou screamed angrily.

"No!" Malik screamed and glanced over his shoulder. He ran faster, leaving Ryou behind. Malik however didn't look where he was going so he crashed into someone sending them both to the ground.

"AH!"

Malik looked up. "Oh Ra! I'm so sorry!" The person on the ground groaned and tried to sit up. Malik got off him quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't look and-" "its okay" the dark voice belonging to Akefia cut him off.

Malik looked down at him. "Here" Malik reached out his hand and helped Akefia up. Akefia brushed his clothes off and grinned as Ryou came up beside Malik. "Wow I've must have turned into your favourite teacher already if you want to stop me from leaving school."

"No it's not like that," Malik blushed. "I was running from Ryou."

Akefia raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou who looked innocently up at him. "From him?" he asked and pointed at Ryou to verify who he was talking about.

Malik groaned. "Cause I told him he's cute, he doesn't like that."

Akefia laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't know!" Malik looked at his pale friend. "Why can't I call you cute, Ryou?" Ryou pouted.

"No guy wants to be called cute."

"But you are," Malik pouted back. "Don't you think so Akefia?"

Akefia tilted his head and smirked. "You know what Ryou? He is completely right."

Ryou blushed even more and Malik laughed. "Told you so."

"Oh be quiet!" Ryou shouted. Malik stuck out his tongue.

"Nope!"

Akefia laughed at them. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. See you later," he said and walked away to a red car that stood parked in the parking lot. They looked after him before they rushed away to finish their last lap.

* * *

They changed clothes and headed inside for their next class which was English. Malik found Marik sitting in the back of the classroom and got over to him. "You need help in English as well?" he said lightly.

Marik looked up at him in surprise but grinned and motioned for him to sit down beside him.

Malik sat down next to him. "I take that as a yes," Marik laughed and ruffled his hair for the third time that day and both began to work.

As the lesson ended, Malik and Marik followed each other out of the classroom.

"Finally the day is over" Malik mumbled and went over to his locker. He put in his books and brought out his helmet and backpack.

Marik nodded and eyed Malik's helmet. "You have a motorcycle?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah I have" Malik said proudly.

"Can I see it sometime?" Marik asked.

"I have it here if you want to have a look at it" Malik said as they walked out of the school. Marik shook his head and smirked.

"Sorry. I can't today, there is something I have to do," he said. Malik shrugged. "Suit yourself. See you tomorrow."

Marik grinned and waved before walking away in opposite direction.

_'Wonder what he's up to?'_ Malik thought. He met up with Ryou and the boys left the school area. Malik let Ryou off at his home and then went home to his own house. Isis and Rishid were at work, so he had the house for himself. _'Great!'_

He raided the fridge and found himself a vegetarian heat-up pizza to eat. He put the pizza in the microwave and went out to the living room. The blonde sat down on the black couch and turned the TV on. After switching channels for a while, he decided to stop at some talk show. The microwave beeped in the kitchen and Malik got up to get his food.

He brought it out to the living room and sat down, looking at the TV with out much interest. He suddenly felt a chill travel up his spine. "Brr," he mumbled and put a blanket around him. "Did Isis forget to pay the electric bill?"

He blew hot hair into his hands, trying to heat them up. He took a slice of pizza and munched on it while looking transfixed at the TV-screen.

While he sat there he could feel it was getting even colder. Malik looked out through the window. _'How can it be this cold when it's sunshine outside?' _he thought and stood up.

_"Malik__…" _

Malik spun around but saw no one. "What the hell?" he mumbled and felt at the radiator. It was cold as ice. He quickly pulled his hand away.

_"Malik__…"_ the faint voice was heard again! Malik looked around. But no one was there. "H-hello? Anybody there?" this started to creep him out.

_"Malik__…" _

The voice seemed more distant now. It sounded like it came from the basement. Malik gulped and slowly walked towards the door. He put one hand on the door handle and took a deep breath before pulling it down. The door slid open and he walked down the stairs to the basement.

_"Malik__…"_

The voice was now merely a whisper.

"I'm listening, what do you want?" Malik shouted. _'I'm hearing voices, I must've gone crazy!'_

_"Malik…"_

Malik walked farther into the dark basement. He coughed a little as he passed several dusty old cupboards, chairs and other things but one thing caught his eye. In a corner, covered by dust and spider web, stood a big chest.

He bent down and looked at it. It looked really old. Malik used his left hand to clear the dust and web away. The chest was lined with gold and had some symbols on the lid. Malik looked at it for a while. "Hieroglyphs," he mumbled.

_"Malik__…" _

His eyes widened. The voice seemed to come from the chest! He bit his lip and wondered what he should do, open the chest or run away from it? He choose the former. Malik took a deep breath and tried to pry open the chest with all strength he could muster but the lid didn't budge.

_"Malik__…"_ the voice called his name again. Malik didn't understand why he wanted to open it. A normal person would have given up, but Malik wanted to know who the voice belonged to.

He took a deep breath, gathering all his inner strength and did another try. This time the lid finally gave up and flew open. A cloud of dust flew up and Malik coughed before he bent down to have a look inside of the chest.

The chest was filled with old papyrus scrolls and several books, written in both Arabic and what Malik guessed was hieroglyphs. He took out some of it and looked them through. "Isthar," he read out loud from one of the scrolls.

He opened the scrolls and studied them intently. They looked extremely old and Malik guessed he could make a fortune, selling everything to a museum. Something shining caught his eye and he put the scrolls aside and turned to the chest again.

He lifted another stack of papers out of the way and looked into the chest. His eyes widened again. In the bottom lay two items, both made of what Malik could only guess to be gold. One was a necklace and the other looked like some sort of rod. Their designs were alike, both had large golden eye on them and they looked very valuable.

He reached out with his hand but hesitated. _'Maybe I shouldn't touch them,'_ Malik thought. But he could at least bring them out of the chest. He carefully reached for the rod. The golden metal was cold to his bronze skin and he shivered. Malik lifted it up and looked at the eye.

"Wow," he mumbled.

Suddenly the eye began to glow. Malik stood as if frozen as the golden rays raked over his body. His eyes widened.

"What the-" he couldn't finish that sentence. Suddenly a shape took form in front of him.

_"Malik__…"_

Malik blinked. For a moment all he saw was black.

The shadow that took form in front of him reached out with, what he thought was a hand.

_"Malik Is__htar please do not fear me,"_ the voice mumbled.

Malik stared wide-eyed as the shadow crept closer. He hesitantly took a step back. The black shadow stopped and pulled its hand back. Its colour got lighter and a pair of violet eyes took form. Malik could then see a face coming out of the shadows.

The face looked very familiar. In fact, so familiar Malik could have sworn he was looking at himself in a mirror.

The reflection smiled lightly. _"Hello Malik."_

Malik's bottom lip quivered slightly. "W-who are you?" he asked.

_"I'm the first in the I__shtar family who got the mission to guard the secrets of the nameless pharaoh and the three gods,"_ the man spoke. Malik looked at him confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered, feeling almost paralyzed inside.

_"I'm your ancestor, Malik. My name is Tahir(2) Isthar__," _the man, now known as Tahir, said._ "And as I said, I and my family are the ones who protect the nameless pharaoh's secrets. That includes you, Malik,"_ Tahir finished. Malik shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know anything about this nameless pharaoh and less about his secrets-"an image of the past morning flashed though his mind. His new history teacher telling him about a legend and a mystery from the Egyptian history.

* * *

_**"In ancient Egypt, the pharaoh and his priests played games using dark magic to summon monsters to fight for them. The three godly beasts were Ra, Osiris and Obelisk. They were the strongest. These beasts couldn't be controlled by anyone but **__**the pharaoh so you didn't challenge him on a whim," **_

* * *

"But that doesn't have anything to do with me! That happened thousands of years ago!" Malik exclaimed.

_"You're wrong Malik,"_ Tahir said calmly. His deep voice ringed in Malik's ears and the poor teenager stood frozen as the spirit got closer. _"You are the last heir of the Ishtar clan. It is your duty to protect the pharaoh's and the gods' memories."_

Tahir took off the tunic he was wearing and then turned around, with his back to Malik. The other let out a low scream. On Tahir's back was a tattoo. _'No it isn't! Those are scars!' _Malik thought.

The scars had been carved into his skin. Malik gulped. The scars formed two wings the spread out in Tahir's shoulder blades and met in a large circle in the centre of his back. Under the wings were three carvings portraying what Malik could only guess was the three gods he had seen in the book earlier that day, companied with several hieroglyphs.

_"Each firstborn son in the Is__htar family gets the secrets carved onto his back when he reaches the age of ten,"_ Tahir said and put the tunic back on.

"But I don't have those scars on my back," Malik mumbled. An uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach.

_"I know,"_ Tahir spoke. _"17 years ago, when you were born, your parents did a critical decision. Neither your father nor mother wanted you to grow up the way all Ishtars before you had. Your mother took your sister and your adopted brother and fled with you to Japan, to let you grow up as normally as possible."_

"Then why are you here, telling me all this?" Malik asked and sank down on the floor. Tahir's expression grew grim.

_"The evil the nameless pharaoh sealed __away 3000 years ago has returned in another attempt to shroud the world in shadows,"_ he kneeled down beside Malik and looked him straight in the eye. Malik averted his eyes away from Tahir's.

"And I-I'm supposed to stop this? This is crazy!" the blonde exclaimed as small tears started to form in his eyes. Tahir looked at him sadly.

_"I'm sorry Malik, but it is your fate. It was long decided before you were even born,"_ he put a hand on Malik's shoulder. The teen couldn't feel it.

Malik's eyes filled with tears. "Are you going to give me the same scars that you have on your back?" he sobbed.

Tahir's eyes saddened even more and confirmed Malik's suspicion.

_"Malik, you have no need to worry. You won't be alone in this,"_ Tahir suddenly said. Malik blinked confused.

"Is there others like me?"

Tahir shook his head. _"No, you're the last tomb keeper of the pharaoh,"_ he said lightly.

"But you said I wouldn't be alone!" Malik sobbed as more tears ran down his cheeks. Tahir put his arms around him.

_"The three gods will help you,"_ he said before everything went black for Malik.

* * *

**Sari:Oooooh mysterious.  
Mic':I think it's more confusing than anything actually.  
Sari:Well that's just you.  
Mic':*sticks out her tongue at Sari* Anyway, This is the first chapter that has a title since _someone_*glares at Sari* lost the paper with all the titles.  
Sari: Ehehehe^^; The others chapters will also get names as soon as I find the paper.*looks for the paper*  
Mic':And I'll do the preview for the next meanwhile.**

**Next time: Malik wakes up in a hospital. Apparently his back has been cut up! His brother and sister are hiding something from him and poor Ryou has to deliver the news of Malik's current state to Marik. Fortunately he gets a little help from an old friend;) Akefia and Marik finally meet. But what are they talking about?**

**Sari: Rate and Review! It always makes authors happy*grin***

**Both: See you next time!**


	4. Scars to be carried forever

**Sari:New chapter~:D  
Mic':Y'know, I feel sorry for Malik, the story has only just begun and we've already landed him in hospital.  
Sari:*laugh* Well as long as we have the power of fanfiction, we can do whatever we want.  
Mic':*grin* Today's special thanks goes to: _Sweetpeace, Kiki Lelsissia, haku fan1_ and _RandomRockerGrl_ who reviewed the third chapter! Sari:*hands out Akefia plushies:3*  
Mic':Also, In the last chapter, there where two notes but I forgot to write them*gasp* while I was writing authors notes. Thanks to Kiki Lelsissia who told me about this, we can take the 2 notes now;**

**(1) Karita-sensei. I think anyone who's read the original Yugioh manga knows who this ugly gymteacher is;)**

**(2) Tahir Ishtar, first in the family to get the pharaoh's memories carved into his back. Tahir was a name I found on a site with a list of arabic names. It means Pure, clean(I think, correct me if I'm wrong):D**

**Sari:I think that's all^^ Oh and we don't own Yugioh(dreaming about it though)  
Both: ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Malik woke up slowly. He was lying on his stomach on a bed and he had a really bad headache. Everything was a white blur before his eyes. He groaned and tried to sit up but was pushed back by his sister. "Malik lay still, please or else the wounds will go up," Isis said.

'_Wounds?'_

His back suddenly exploded with pain and Malik hissed. His sister looked at him with scared eyes. "We found you in the living room unconscious and with your back completely slashed up. You're in the hospital right now," Malik looked around and noticed that it indeed wasn't his room. _'Wait, did she say living room? Wasn't I in the basement…?'_

"My back was slashed up?" he asked and put one hand on his back and winced. He could feel the deep cuts on his back through the bandages. "Tahir…"

Isis blinked worriedly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Who did this Malik?" she asked. Malik thought for a moment. Did Isis know about the Ishtar family's mission? Would he be able to tell her? "Umm, I- I don't remember," Isis touched his cheek and turned his face to look at hers.

"You really don't know who did this?" she asked solemnly, looking into his eyes, anxiously looking for any sign that he was lying.

"I-I… Isis, do you know what's in that big chest in the basement?" Malik asked, desperately trying to make her think of something else.

Something flashed through Isis eyes and she quickly stood up and pushed Malik back on his stomach against the bed. "You need to rest Malik. Rishid is outside talking with the police right now but he'll be here soon."

"Isis? What is it?" Malik asked his sister. Isis jaw tightened and she left the room without saying a word. "ISIS!" Malik screamed after her. As he did that a wave of pain rushed through his body and Malik groaned and fell back against the pillow. He could hear muffled voices just outside the door and he desperately tried to hear what was said.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He looked at Malik through his glasses and smiled calmly. "Good evening, my name is Dr. Arakawa. How are you feeling?" Malik didn't listen to him. The voices outside belonged to Rishid and Isis as far as the boy could tell. "Hmm, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked again.

"I'm fine" Malik groaned as he gave up trying to hear what they said outside

Dr. Arakawa examined him, checking his temperature and such. "You have lost quiet an amount of blood young man. You were lucky your siblings found you so soon," he stated. Malik nodded slowly.

"The person who did this to you really knows how to control a knife," Dr. Arakawa mumbled before continuing. "We also found traces of coal in the wounds. I'm sorry to say this but this will be a scar and a big one too," Marik gulped.

"What does it look like?" he asked shakily.

"Well I'm not sure but it looked like some kind of wings and there were three, what should I say? Monsters," The doctor said. Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"And I'll have these scars for the rest of my life?"

Dr Arakawa nodded sadly. "I'm afraid you will. I don't think a surgery would help much," Malik leaned his head against the pillow. "But it will look more like a tattoo than a scar, mr. Ishtar," Arakawa said. "The one who did this did it carefully," the teenager nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Dr. Arakawa hesitated before he asked his next question. "Tell me mr. Ishtar, you're not part of a gang are you?"

"No I'm not," Malik mumbled into the pillow.

Dr. Arakawa scratched his head slowly. "You have absolutely no idea who could have done this to you?"

"No I don't know," Malik lied and turned his head away from the doctor. Dr. Arakawa furrowed his eyebrows.

"The reason that I'm asking is because there are several of young men like yourself that are part of gangs and want tattoos but usually don't have the money to afford it so they carve in their own tattoos, much alike what has happened to your back. I've also seen boys who has been attacked and gotten a tattoo against their will by other gangs. I thought maybe you had gotten in to trouble and some guy gave you that as a warning or something like that."

"No! First of all I never wanted a tattoo; sure there are people who get into trouble but not me!" Malik said angry. "I'm a guy who has great marks, doesn't drink and don't beat the crap out of people!" Dr. Arakawa quickly lifted his hands up, showing him he had meant no harm. "I'm sorry but I had to ask. This is a case that will go to the police and they're going to ask the same questions.

The Egyptian let out a groan. "When will I be able to go home?"

"I suggest you stay here for a couple of days," Dr. Arakawa replied, "you can go home by the week's end if you'd like but you should take a couple of days off from school so you won't slow down the total recovery of your back." Malik nodded.

"I have to make some phonecalls; my friend needs to know that I can't pick him on the way to school tomorrow."

Dr. Arakawa shook his head. "You can do that tomorrow. For now, you should just rest," he said and walked out from the room. Malik didn't bother to protest. The doctor was right. he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isis sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead. Rishid looked at her sympathetically. "I don't understand how he could find it, neither less open it!" she mumbled and buried her face in her hands. Rishid put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"It was inevitable," he mumbled softly.

"But look at him! We moved to Japan so he wouldn't have to carry our family's burden. It's too much for him," Isis said and leaned her head against Rishid's shoulder. Rishid frowned and stroked her cheek lightly. He cared a lot for his adoptive sister and hated seeing her so defenceless.

"I know," he said, "but for now let's go home. We'll take of this in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Malik woke up with a terrible headache. "Ow…" he mumbled. He hadn't slept well last night. The wounds on his back hurt like hell. He got up slowly and looked around. He was still in the hospital it seemed. _'How much could the clock be?'_ he glanced at the big clock on the wall. 6: 30.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and carefully tried to stand up. His body ached and he immediately became dizzy. He sat back down on the bed again. He looked around. "I got to call Ryou, he needs to know I won't come to school today," he muttered and did another try to stand up.

But the pain in his back became too much. Malik bit his lip and tried to take a step towards the door. Just then a nurse came in.

"Oh my god! Please sit down, sir or else your wounds will go up!" she said and got him over to the bed.

"But I need to make a call! My friend needs to know where I am," Malik protested.

"Yes, we'll take care of that shortly but sit down before something happens!" the nurse exclaimed and pushed him down on the bed. Malik pouted.

"Can I at least have a phone?" he asked and crossed his arms. The nurse thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'll go get one. In the meanwhile, don't move until Dr. Arakawa has examined you. He should be here soon."

Malik nodded slowly. "Fine then," The nurse hurried out and soon came back with a phone. She gave it to Malik who quickly dialled Ryou's number. _"Hello Ryou speaking__,"_ the sweet voice of Ryou could be heard.

"Hi Ryou, it is Malik."

_"Oh hi Malik,"_ Ryou chirped. "_Why are you calling me so early?"_ he asked curiously.

"Cause I won't be coming to school in a couple of days. I'm at the hospital" Malik said slowly.

_"Hospital!?"_ Ryou screamed. _"What are you doing there!? Has something happened?! Are you okay!?"_

"I'm fine, I-I," he stopped. He couldn't tell Ryou he got a tattoo craved into his back by his ancestor. That wouldn't sound too good. "Umm, someone attacked me and cut up my back with a knife," he settled for.

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Ryou screamed again, making Malik almost half deaf.

"Ryou calm down, I'm still breathing!" Malik called, trying to calm his friend down. "So I won't be at school for a while, and I wanted to ask you if you could tell this to Marik. He has to work by himself for a while," Ryou was quiet for a while. Malik could swear he was trying his best not to cry.

_"Okay, I'll tell him,"_ he said finally.

"Thank you," Malik sighed. "And it would always be a little comforting if you could stop by after school too, if it's not too much to ask?"

_"No! Not at all! I-__I'll come and see you after school,"_ Ryou said immediately. _"How long will you be in the hospital?"_

"I don't know, the doctor said I had lost a lot of blood so a couple of days maybe," Malik replied.

_"Okay"_ Ryou said sadly. _"I'll see you at the hospital okay?"_ he asked.

Malik nodded. "Okay, Ry."

_"Bye,"_ Ryou hang up. Malik sighed and gave the phone back to the nurse. She smiled at him. "Now you have something to look forward to," Malik nodded and sighed.

Dr. Arakawa came in and smiled politely at Malik. "Ah, I see you're awake mr. Ishtar."

"Yes I am," Malik mumbled and turned towards his doctor.

Dr. Arakawa walked up beside him. "How are you feeling today?" he asked and put his hand on Malik's forehead to check his temperature.

"Fine but I have a killer headache. Didn't have the best night but otherwise I'm fine," Malik replied and Dr. Arakawa nodded.

"Well, I'm going to replace your bandages and check on the wounds so they're not infected," Dr. Arakawa said and Malik shifted so he easily got access to his back. Dr. Arakawa removed the bandages carefully and sighed when they got off. "Well it doesn't look infected, it looks alright," he mumbled and ran his hand carefully over the wounds. Malik winced and he quickly retrieved his hands. Dr. Arakawa furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the nurse. "We're going to have to wash these wounds. Go and get clean bandages and medicine," the nurse nodded and disappeared out of the room.

She came back a couple of minutes later. "This might hurt a bit Malik, but it has to be done or else the wounds will get infected," the doctor said as he pressed a wet towel with some solution against his back. Malik groaned in pain. Dr. Arakawa carefully cleaned his wounds and dressed him in clean bandages.

When he was done he laid Malik back down on the bed. "We will continue to take care of your wounds like this for about a week, and then I think you'll be able to go home," he said and Malik sighed happily that it was over for now.

The nurse came forward and smiled. "Are you hungry?" she asked politely.

"Very," Malik said and touched his stomach. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. The nurse nodded and went out to fetch some breakfast for him. Dr. Arakawa followed her out.

Malik sighed and rolled over on his side. He leaned his head against the pillow. _'School will be over in 5 hours, I think,'_ He laid there for a while before the nurse came with his breakfast. He ate greedily and sighed contently afterwards.

The rest of the day he read a book one of the nurses had brought. The police had visited and asked some questions but all he had told was that he didn't remember who had 'attacked' him.

* * *

Ryou walked to school alone, worrying about Malik all the time. _'I hope he's okay,'_ Ryou thought as he got into the school area and walked over to the school building.

He saw someone familiar, leaning against the wall. Bakura looked up and waved at him. He waved back and walked over to him. "Hi Bakura," Bakura flashed him a friendly smirk.

"Hey Ry," he said. He tilted his head and frowned. "Is something wrong Ryou?" Ryou bit his lip softly.

"You know, my friend Malik Ishtar? He has been attacked by someone and has ended up in the hospital," Ryou held back the tears and bit his lower lip harder. Bakura's eyes widened.

"You mean the blonde kid? Is he okay?"

"He told me he was, b-but he said he lost a lot of blood" Ryou replied. Bakura frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "If he says he's okay then he is okay," he gave him a smile, which was rare since Bakura usually never smiled. Ryou nodded.

"Guess you're right," he smiled back to Bakura and they got into the school. Somehow talking with Bakura always made him happier. "Do you know where Marik is, by the way?"

"Marik?" Bakura repeated. "Marik is usually late so I suggest you wait until lunch to talk to him," they walked down the corridor towards Ryou's locker.

"Okay because Malik wanted me to tell him he won't be able to help Marik with school for a while," Ryou said as he opened his locker to get his books. "How long is he going to stay in the hospital?" Bakura asked as Ryou closed his locker again.

"He wasn't sure. He just told me that whole his back had been cut up with a knife," Ryou said as they headed towards their classroom. Bakura winced at the thought.

"Wow, so someone just attacked him?"

"That's what he said" Ryou mumbled. They got into the classroom and Ryou sat down. Bakura leaned back in his chair. "Well what do you know" he mumbled under his breath as the teacher arrived.

The teacher called up their names. "I can't find Malik Ishtar here today," the teacher said.

"He's not coming today!" Ryou called out and the teacher nodded. She continued to call up names until she had counted everyone. Ryou looked down in his book, but couldn't concentrate. He thought of Malik. Bakura glanced at him but said nothing.

"Ryou can you answer my question?" the teacher asked and Ryou looked up.

"Eh… Sorry, I was thinking of something else," The teacher sighed.

"You must pay attention to class young man. Bakura, can you answer the question?" Bakura looked at Ryou and then shrugged.

"The answer is 58, 3," The teacher nodded and continued her lesson.

"Thanks," Ryou mumbled to Bakura. Bakura smirked.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The day continued very slowly for Ryou until it finally was time for lunch. Ryou looked around in the cafeteria, searching after Marik. Marik was sitting with Bakura at their table by the windows. Bakura looked up and waved him over. Ryou walked slowly over to them.

"Hi Bakura, Marik," Marik looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked mildly irritated as Bakura slapped him in the back of the head. "OW! Why the hell did you do that!?" Marik pouted at Bakura who glared at him half-heartedly. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"This is Ryou," Marik still looked confused. "A friend of Malik," Bakura added.

"Oh," Marik looked at Ryou again and his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Now I remember. I saw you yesterday! You and 'Kura are neighbours right?" the wild haired blonde asked.

"Yes we are," Ryou said and smiled carefully. "And I just wanted to tell you that Malik's not going to be at your detention," Marik blinked before his face darkened.

"Why not?"

Ryou gulped. "H-he's at the hospital," he replied.

**"WHAT!?"** Marik screamed and slammed his hands against table as he shot up from his seat. Everyone in the cafeteria looked their way. Ryou looked embarrassed around. Bakura shook his head.

"Calm down will 'ya!" he told Marik and pulled him down. Marik looked darkly at Ryou and the white-haired boy gulped in fright.

"What happened?" Marik asked icily and glared at Ryou.

"H-he said someone attacked him, I'm not sure. He just said his back was badly injured," Ryou stuttered and turned his gaze away from Marik. Marik muttered something under his breath and got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Bakura and Ryou looked after him with stunned expressions.

"Where is he going?" Ryou asked shocked.

"Probably ditching school," Bakura said. "Still, I haven't seen him that angry in a while" he mused. Ryou got paler than he already was. "Is he going to do something stupid?"

Bakura smiled and shook his head. "No, he's just going to take out some frustration. He'll be alright after that," Ryou nodded.

"By take out some frustration you mean?"

Bakura shrugged. "That depends. Usually it's beating up something or someone pretty badly," he replied and took a sip of his drink.

"B-but that could be anyone?!" Ryou almost cried out. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Nah, he might 'take out his frustrations' on you and you don't want that do you?" Bakura said and smirked. The smaller boy shook his head. "N-no!"

"That's right," Bakura grinned and pulled him down beside him. "For now, just sit down and eat. You could need that, you stick," he said and poked Ryou in the ribs.

"Talk for yourself," Ryou replied and smiled. "You could need that, too," Bakura chuckled. "Yeah probably," he agreed.

* * *

Somewhere else in the school, Marik slammed his fist against a locker. "Fuckers," he growled and punched the locker again, leaving a large dent on it.

"You know, you'll have to pay for new lockers if you continue like that" a voice said behind him.

Marik turned around quickly and glared. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

Akefia smirked and crossed his arms. "You already know why I'm here, Marik."

"Yeah, to piss me off," Marik grumbled and gave the locker another punch. "Marik, it's your own fault I'll have to come here and 'piss you off'," Akefia simply replied.

"Bullshit!" Malik shouted and walked up to him and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and glared at him. He would have looked more intimidating if Akefia wasn't at least a head taller than him. Akefia looked down at him.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden, it's not like you to be this angry," Marik's eyes narrowed and he sighed before he let go of Akefia's shirt.

"He's not here," he muttered. Akefia blinked.

"You mean Malik?" Marik groaned and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Who else?" he sighed and slumped down against the wall. The white-haired man sighed, sadly. "What has happened to him?"

"He's in the hospital," Marik growled lowly.

"Wounded?" Akefia asked, but he already knew the answer.

"His back. All cut up," Marik said and looked down on his hands.

"So it has started" Akefia muttered. Marik nodded solemnly. "Do you think he knows?" Akefia asked.

"Hell I know, you're the one who pulled me into this shit. You and Atem," Marik said sourly. He sighed again. "He will carry those scars for the rest of his life, won't he?"

Akefia looked down on the ground. "I'm afraid he will."

"He is…" Marik began. "He is different from how I thought he would be," Akefia sat down next to him.

"How did you think he would be? An asshole?" The corner of Marik's mouth twitched.

"Kind of, I thought he would be an annoying stuck-up person, somewhat like Atem."

Akefia chuckled. "Like Atem, huh?"

"Yeah," Marik smirked. "Does he know you've stalked me all the way here?" he said mockingly.

"Not really. He knows I'm looking for you but nothing more," Akefia replied. "He and Seto are busy working with Yami," Marik grinned.

"Hope they kick his ass every day," he joked.

"You should be thankful you got in touch with us early, it's difficult for Yami," Akefia said.

"Yeah, yeah," Marik replied. "I guess I should be going," he said and stood up.

"Where?" Akefia asked and stood up as well.

"Gym class," Marik replied. "Bakura won't forgive me if I leave him all alone with that stupid Karita or whatever his name is," Akefia nodded. "But Marik," he said as the blonde turned around. "Don't tell Malik anything for the moment. He needs to take this in and so does his family."

Marik was quiet for a while before he nodded and walked away. Akefia sighed and turned around and walked away. "This is not going to be easy."

* * *

**Sari:3rd chapter, ladies and gentlemen~  
Mic':This is getting very mysterious*smirk* Rate and review everyone! Hurry up and press the button bellow:D  
Sari:My turn to do the preview for the next chapter.**

**Next time: Ryou and Bakura visits Malik at the hospital and Malik has a very mysterious dream. What is it about? And who are the people in it? And why are Isis and Rishid desperately trying to hide something from him?**

**Mic': Please review:3 it adds to our determination to get somewhere with this story;)**

**Both:See you next time!**


	5. Lying and Telling

**Mic':HellooooOOOOooooo!:'D  
****  
Sari:New chapter! 5th one so far.*victory dance*  
****  
Mic': Sorry for taking so long, but we've been busy with school and such*bows*  
****  
Sari: Also, KeHaaProductions is working on a new fic, and it is taking up a whole lot of our writing time, so The keeper of the gods might not be updated as often as before, but don't worry, we won't forget this story;DBut right now; Chapter 5! And thanks to _MaskYourSmile,_** _**haku fan1**_ **and _Kiki Lelsissia_** **who rewieved. You get an Ryou plushie for that*hands out Ryou plushies*  
****  
Mic': I'm kinda disappointed we got so few reviews last chapter:( Please review people! It is oh so sweet reading what you you all think of this story.**

**Sari:Agree. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Mic': KehaaProductions do not own Yugioh! Only when pigs fly.**

**Both:ENJOY!XD**

* * *

Malik yawned hugely as he turned another page of the book he was reading. He laying on his stomach and the book on his pillow. He shot a glance at the clock.

"School was over for 30 minutes ago. I hope Ryou will come soon," he mumbled and put the book aside. As if on cue, he could hear voices out in the hallway and a soft knock on the door. "Come in" he called and Ryou stepped into the room. "Hi Ry," Malik said and smiled.

Ryou stood as if frozen in the doorway. "Oh god," he muttered and rushed forward to inspect Malik closer. "How are you?" He asked worriedly as he gently put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I wish I could say fine, but then I would lie," Malik mumbled. A whistle came from the doorway and Malik looked up to see the white-haired guy that was Ryou's neighbour, Ba… Baku something. "That's a lot of bandages you got there," he said.

"Mm," Malik nodded. "It's a big wound so that's why," Ryou smiled uneasily. "Malik meet Bakura, Bakura meet Malik. I hope its okay that he came along with me," Ryou mumbled and looked worriedly at Malik.

"No it's okay," Malik said with ease and smiled to Bakura. "Good with more people who aren't doctors or polices, because I've had enough of those for a day."

Bakura chuckled and walked into the room. "Oh, I can assure you I'm not one of those, especially the later," he said and sat down in a chair beside Malik's bed. Malik grinned.

"Okay then, so you're some kind of trouble-maker?"

"No, no, Marik is the trouble-maker," Bakura waved him off. "I'm just his sidekick and skilled thief too if I want too," Malik laughed softly before he turned to Ryou.

"Speaking of Marik, You did tell him I couldn't help him today, right?" he asked his friend. Ryou nodded slightly and looked down.

"Yeah, I did. He was pretty mad" he said quietly.

"Mad?" Bakura repeated with a smirk. "He was fucking furious if you ask me," Malik's eyes widened.

"H-he was?"

"Yeah," Bakura said. "He screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. It was kinda fun actually."

Malik was starting to pale. "B-but why? He would've been able to go home at the same time like the rest of us since when I'm not there he won't have detention! Shouldn't he just be glad for that?" Malik exclaimed and winced in pain as his back hurt.

"Malik, calm down! Don't strain yourself," Ryou said and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Ah damn, that hurt," Malik mumbled. "Why the hell would he be furious?" Bakura shrugged.

"Don't know, but then again, Marik can have insane mood swings, worse than a girl with PMS," he smirked as Ryou rolled his eyes at him. "You scared he might beat you up?" Bakura asked when he noticed Malik's scared expression. The blonde looked down and nodded ashamed. Bakura facial expression softened. "You don't have to worry about that. Marik would never raise a fist against someone who hasn't irritated him, and you're definitely not one of those people," Malik nodded. But he still couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

"No one knows how Marik thinks, not even me, so don't get all worked up over that," Bakura said and took up a snicker from his pocket. Ryou's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Bakura, where did you get that?"

"I took it from one of the doctors on the way here," Bakura replied and shoved the snicker into his mouth.

"He said he was a thief, Ry," Malik mumbled with a smile into the pillow. Bakura grinned.

"That is correct," Ryou glared at him and sighed loudly. The three of them talked about random things, 'till it was time to leave.

"See you tomorrow after school Malik," Ryou said and waved at him. Bakura did the same and they left the room.

Malik sighed. He sank back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Why were you pissed off, Marik…?" He slowly drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

In his dream Malik was wearing a dark purple, silky cloak and several pieces of golden jewellery around his neck, wrists and even around his forehead. He was holding the golden rod he had found in the chest. _'The chest? Where was it?'_ The chest suddenly appeared before him.

As he reached out for it, the chest started slide away from him into the darkness. "Ah wait!"

Malik started to run after it but the chest soon disappeared into the shadows but Malik kept on running. He wasn't sure why he ran but still he ran deeper into the darkness. A sudden glow in the shadows made him run even faster.

"Wait!" Malik called. The light just seemed to move farther away from him the faster he ran. He then stopped and so did the light. No wait, it got closer.

The light got brighter and Malik squinted with his eyes to see a man's silhouette in the blinding light.

_**"I need your help, Malik Isht**__**ar,"**_ the silhouette mumbled and four more shapes took form beside it. Malik opened his eyes as much as he could without getting blinded.

"Who are you?" Three of the silhouettes begun to shine painfully bright and Malik quickly shut his eyes again.

_**"We are waiting**__**,"**_ Another voice said.

"For what?" Malik asked as the light got impossibly brighter. "What are you waiting for?"

One of the silhouettes walked towards him. "Malik," Malik opened his eyes carefully to have a look at the silhouette.

The silhouette suddenly exploded in a burst of flames. Malik stared with wide as a large bird grew from the fire. Its wings were covered in large flames and it let out a piercing cry.

Malik covered his ears and sank down on the ground. Malik looked up at the giant bird with fear, but also with a longing.

_**"**__**We're waiting,"**_ the bird closed its wings around him in a burning inferno.

* * *

Malik jerked upright in his bed, panting heavily. "W-what was that?" the Egyptian asked himself breathless. He remembered the giant bird. The bird had been on fire, burning, and engulfed him in the hot flames.

He suddenly felt incredibly hot. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up and winced slightly as pain ached through his body. Malik staggered up to the only window in the room and opened it, feeling relief when the cold night air hit him in the face.

He took in the cold air. "Who could they've been?" he mulled over his dream for a few minutes before he shivered and closed the window. He walked back to his bed and sat down. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes again. He slept through the night without any more dreams.

* * *

The rest of the week crept by slowly for Malik, until the day come when he would be able to go home. Rishid came and got him out of the hospital around 10 o'clock in the morning.

"The doctor said you will be able to take the bandage off in a couple of days," Rishid told Malik as they headed home. Malik nodded and stared out of the window. He was tired and his back ached but he was happy to finally get out of the hospital. The two of them got home and Isis was waiting for them by the door.

Isis gave him a hug and invited him into the kitchen. "I hope you've haven't had breakfast yet," she said with a smile.

"Not the one I'd like to have," Malik replied as he sat down by the table. Isis and Rishid watched him with amused expressions as he swallowed his food greedily. Malik couldn't help it. Hospital food was not something to get used to.

Malik finished his breakfast and looked up at his siblings. "Sis, about that chest I found-" Isis hastily stood up and took away the plates and started washing them as if she hadn't heard him. Malik blinked and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rishid asked him and looked up from his newspaper.

"To the basement," Malik muttered before he left the kitchen. Rishid sighed and took up the newspaper again.

Malik walked down the stairs the basement. He turned the lights on and walked over to the place where he had found the chest. But he got a shock. There was nothing there.

"I don't understand!" he exploded. Malik looked around through the whole basement but never found it. Malik stopped up. He couldn't have just dreamed it all could he? What if there never was a chest in the basement in the first place?

But that couldn't be. The scars on his back proved that much. He stormed up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Isis where is the chest?"

Isis looked up. "Malik what are you-"

"The chest!" Malik cried out. "Where I found some old scrolls and a golden rod with a necklace!" Isis furrowed her eyebrows and gripped his shoulder. "Calm down! What are you talking about?"

"The day I got these scars on my back I found a big chest in the basement, where is it?" Malik asked with rage in his voice.

"Malik, there has never been a chest in our basement. You must have dreamed about it," Isis tried to reason with her brother.

"Then explain why I got my scars after I found that chest!" Malik wouldn't have any of this. He had seen the chest. He hadn't dreamt about it.

Isis glared at him. "Go to your room Malik. I have no idea what you're hallucinating about but you clearly need some rest," she said sternly.

"Why won't you answer my question Isis?" Malik glared back at his sister. Isis pointed to the door.

"Now," her voice was ice-cold.

Malik turned around angrily. But he didn't go to his room as his sister had told him. He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Isis bit her lip and sighed. Rishid came into the room. "Was that Malik?" he asked. Isis nodded and sank down on a chair.

"Oh, what are we going to do, Rishid?"

Rishid frowned and looked out of the window. "I… I don't know," he replied.

"We should never have brought it with us when we left Egypt," she mumbled and buried her face in her hands. Rishid shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Even you could predict this future, dear sister."

Isis took his hand and sighed. "If we don't tell him someone else will," Rishid nodded. "But if he got the tattoo now, that means 'they' must be near, right?" she asked.

Rishid's face darkened. "Probably," he said. Isis stood up and walked over to the window.

"The evil in the legend of the nameless pharaoh will rise again, and it will strike here in Domino," she whispered quietly.

* * *

Malik walked around angrily. He passed the game shop and continued towards to the park. Why hadn't the chest been in the basement? It had been there before. Malik bit his lip and walked into the park. He stopped and took a deep breath. It felt nice being outside after being locked up in the hospital for a week. He sighed and sat down on an empty bench.

He sat there for a while, staring at nothing in particular as several persons walked past, paying no attention to the teenager on the bench. Malik then stood up and he decided to go home.

The house was empty when he got home. Isis and Rishid had probably gone to work already. Malik groaned and picked up the phone to call Ryou. Was it school today? He wasn't sure which day it was.

The signals were heard. One… two… three… four…

No answer. Maybe it was school after all. Malik hung up. He needed to talk with someone.

He looked around. There was no one to talk within sight. Malik sighed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. But there was nothing on TV either. He turned it off. Maybe he could go to school, he had missed some work while he was at the hospital so why not? Surely it wouldn't hurt just for an hour or so?

He put his jacket and shoes back on before he suddenly stopped. He was beginning to feel dizzy. He shook his head.

_'I just need some air that's all__,' _he took one step outside and fell to his knees. The world spinned before his eyes. He tried to concentrate. _'No don't faint now, please,' _everything went black before the Egyptian.

* * *

"Malik! Malik! Please wake up! Oh god what should I do?" Malik moaned as he heard a familiar voice. "Malik please wake up," Someone shook him weakly. "Please," His eyes opened slowly.

"Mm…"

"Malik?" He saw a blur of white and brown before his eyes.

"R-ryou?" Malik couldn't see clear, just the white hair. Ryou hugged him.

"Oh thank god you're awake!"

"What happened?" Malik mumbled into his friend's shoulder.

"I found you unconscious on the doorstep," Ryou said. "I carried you inside."

Malik nodded slowly. "Thanks Ryou…"

Ryou let go of him and looked at him worriedly. "How long have you been laying out there Malik?"

"I-I was going to go to school to get my stuff around 12 o clock and then everything went black Malik mumbled as he sat upright. Ryou paled.

"You've been lying on the doorstep for two hours!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine Ryou, it's not that cold" Malik said

"Oh for god's sake," Ryou muttered and got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ryou please don't be angry with me! It's bad enough with Isis" Malik pleaded and stood up to follow his friend.

"Sit down!" Ryou shouted and pulled out the teapot from the cupboard. Malik quickly sat down. Sweet little Ryou could be really scary sometimes

Ryou quickly prepared tea and poured it into two cups. He got back into the living room and handed one of the cups to Malik. "Drink," he ordered and sat down in the armchair.

Malik took a sip of the hot tea and looked down at his feet. The warmth spread nicely in his chest. "You should lie down and rest," Ryou stated and took a sip of his own tea.

"Ryou I'm fine" Malik mumbled but lied down anyway. He didn't want to argue with his best friend. Ryou sighed.

"Don't go out before you're fully recovered," he scolded again. "You have to be careful."

"I know, I know" Malik took another sip of his tea before putting the cup away. Ryou studied him quietly.

"So how are you today otherwise?"

"I'm fine, but I had a small fight with my sister," Malik said slowly.

"Oh? About what?" Ryou asked. Malik bit his lip before he told Ryou the whole story of what had happened the past two weeks. Everything, the chest, Tahir, the scars, the dream he had in the hospital and how Isis were hiding something important from him.

"A chest?" Ryou furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I know it must sound crazy," Malik said and looked away from Ryou.

"Crazy is not the half of it," Ryou said and placed his teacup on the coffee table. "Really Malik, don't you think your story is a bit farfetched?" he immediately saw the hurt in Malik's eyes when he didn't believe him.

"First I thought so too, but look at the scars on my back! It's not just some deep cuts," Malik sat up and took of his shirt and ripped of the bandages. "It's a tattoo!"

Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh my god," he put a hand over his mouth and could only stare at the hideous wounds on his friend's back.

"Please Ryou you have to believe me," Malik whispered with his back to Ryou. Ryou swallowed.

"H-how…" he couldn't quiet say what he wanted to say. Malik looked down at the floor and sighed. Ryou couldn't stand looking at the still-to-be-healed scars so he looked away.

The blonde clenched his shirt in his hands and clumsily redressed his bandages. "If you think I'm crazy then say it, it will hurt me more if you just sit there and say nothing" he mumbled as he turned back to face Ryou. Ryou rested his head in his palms.

"I-I don't know what to say to you Malik," he tried. He looked nauseous and was even paler than before.

"Anything please," Malik pleaded. Ryou looked up.

"I-I… I believe you," he said at last. Malik pulled his pale friend into a hug and buried his head in the others shoulder.

"Thank you…" he whispered gratefully. Ryou closed his eyes and hugged him back, careful not to lay too much pressure on the blonde's back. Malik let go off him after a while and smiled carefully. Ryou tried to smile back but it only came out as a half-uneasy twitch in the corner of his mouth. Malik looked down on his knees.

"You still don't believe most of it, do you?" Ryou shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it's a lot to take in and actually believe that you found a chest with two golden items which somehow allowed your dead ancestor to contact you and give you," he swallowed again, "those scars."

"They had been passed down through my family since the nameless pharaoh disappeared. Tahir must've done it when I was unconscious," Malik said. Ryou frowned.

"But Malik, if this 'Tahir' carved those into your body, wouldn't he need a body of his own? To hold the knife I mean."

"I don't know how it happened. I can't have done it myself could I? And Tahir told me the Ishtars was the only one's who knew what the tattoo looked like," Malik explained. But Ryou was right. How Tahir could have done it? Ryou scratched the back of his neck.

"Weird is what it is" he mumbled. Malik agreed.

"He told me I wouldn't have to do this alone," Malik said. "But how the hell am I going to know what this help is?"

Ryou looked down on his hands. "I have no idea.'The three gods will help you,'" the white-haired boy thought for a while. "What if…"

Malik blinked. "What if what?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he suddenly jumped up and started pacing around the living room. "What if these 'gods' are from some old Egyptian religion?" he said looking at Malik with sudden excitement.

"I have thought about that," Malik said and crossed his arms. "Are you saying I should go to Egypt, walk up to a ruin of a god statue and say: hello there my name is Malik Ishtar and my ancestor, who gave me this really big tattoo, wants me to fight darkness with the help three gods. Tell me are you one of them?" Malik asked and started to laugh. Ryou face-palmed himself.

"No you airhead! We can ask mr. Touzuko about it! Didn't you say he specialized himself in ancient Egyptology?" he asked Malik. Malik stopped laughing.

"Yes I did… Maybe we could ask him," he nodded. It sounded like a good idea. "But what if he asks us why we want to know all this?"

"Just say you want information for the upcoming project in history!" Ryou said.

"Ryou, we're going to ask him how I can find three powerful gods. That's not sounding like a history thesis if you ask me," Malik frowned. Ryou face-palmed himself again.

"We're not asking him where to find them, we're just going to ask about them!" the boy exclaimed.

"And how's that going to help me?" Malik groaned.

"Think a little," Ryou said and sat down again. "Information can be the best weapon at your side. Isn't it better to know something about them before you do something that actually could be dangerous?" Malik thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right" he finally said. Ryou smiled.

"Good and I'm sure mr. Touzuko will be happy to share some of his knowledge with us, don't you think?"

"Yes I think he will," Malik replied and smiled back.

"When will you come back to school by the way?" Ryou asked suddenly.

The blonde blinked. "Well Rishid said I would be able to take off the bandage in a couple of days so I should come back to school just by then Malik explained. Ryou suddenly glared at him.

"In a couple of days?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Malik said and raised an eyebrow.

"You took off the bandages before," Ryou said coldly and crossed his arms.

"Because I had to show you the tattoo," Malik muttered. Ryou groaned in frustration.

"Malik, you have to be careful and do what the doctors tell you to," he scolded.

"I know, I know and I don't care," Malik told him.

"Maliiiiiik," Ryou whined. Then he laughed when Malik threw a pillow at him.

"I can take care of myself, Ry!" Malik laughed as Ryou threw back the pillow.

"No you can't! Who was it that lay unconscious out on the doorstep not long ago?" Ryou giggled.

"That was one time, Ryou!" Malik groaned. He attacked Ryou with more pillows. It ended with the two having an all out pillow fight, carefully for Malik's sake of course,(Ryou helped him put the bandages on properly) until Rishid got home and separated them so nothing would break in the living room.

The two laughing boys spent the rest of the day in Malik's room and Ryou stayed over for dinner.

* * *

**Mic':*gasp* Marik wasn't in this chapter!**

**Sari: Don't worry, He'll show in the next chapter*smile***

**Mic':Yay! Wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter hmm?**

**Next Time: Malik comes back to school! Taking Ryou's advice he asks Akefia about the gods and gets his first insight in the 'Shadow Games'. And in art class, Bakura mentions something about Marik that Malik is certain can't be true. At detention, Marik is getting even more confusing and Malik overhears Isis and Rishid talking about something. And Akefia gets some really bad news. **

**Sari:Please review!;D**

**Both: See you next time!**


	6. Secrets are best to be unheard

**Mich: Hi everyone:)We are Back!  
Sari: Once again we're sorry about the late update but here it is! Chapter 6*applause*  
Mich: Even though we didn't get many reviews we still want to thank those who did.*Hands out Bakura plushies to the reviewers*  
Sari: We also want to give a special thanks to _MaskYourSmile_. It was you review that made us realize we have to keep going with this.  
Mich:Like a wake-up call^_^  
Sari: Exactly. And now, without any further ado...**

**Both:ENJOY!**

* * *

Malik woke up with a yawn and stretched out his arms above his head as he blinked disoriented a few times before sitting up. Then he smiled. He got up quickly, took a quick shower, got dressed and ran down the stairs. Today was the day he'd finally be allowed to go back to school. He had finally recovered enough to be able to move around without much problem. His back didn't hurt much, just when he bent it in a awkward position (which he promptly refrained of doing since it hurt like a bitch!) and he wasn't dizzy anymore. Malik had actually missed going to school. Being home alone for five days was enough he thought.

Malik and Isis hadn't spoken much to each other since their fight days earlier, and Malik didn't intend to break the silence. He still couldn't shake of the feeling that his sister was hiding something from him. Something that, to Malik, could be of vital importance. Rishid had tried to console with them both but no luck. The eldest of the siblings had at last just decided to let it be for the time being. Time heal all wounds as someone once said.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Rishid frowned slightly as he skimmed through the morning paper while Isis quietly drank her coffee. Malik ate his sandwich and cereal quickly before he stood up and left the kitchen. Seconds later he was at the door. "I'm leaving now!" he called as he opened the front door.

"Have a nice day!" Rishid shouted from the kitchen as the door slammed shut again. The older man merely shook his head lightly. Malik jumped up on his motorcycle, started the engine and drove off to school. He and Ryou had decided to meet up there today since Ryou had to extra early to finish something. Malik smiled lightly as the wind blew in his face. It felt good to finally be allowed to ride with his motorcycle like this. Rishid had sternly forbidden him to take his bike anywhere, fearing something would happen to him. His brother was a little too protective over him sometimes Malik mused. He speed up and sighed out of joy. _'I have really missed this,' _he thought.

Malik was so caught up in the joy of driving, he almost passed the school. _'Oops,'_ he quickly turned the motorcycle around and drove into the school area. He parked his bike and took off his helmet, shaking his head like a dog, making golden hair fly around his head and he laughed a bit. He looked up and saw Ryou running towards him.

"Malik!"

"Hi Ryou!" he waved towards his friend who came up to him. Ryou stopped and panted.

"Good morning," he said breathlessly, "How are you?

"I'm much better. My back hurts just a little, and I have no headaches," Malik replied with a reassuring grin and Ryou smiled a little.

"Come on before we'll be late," the white-haired boy said and pulled Malik with him into the school. Malik looked around eagerly as if he had never been there. It felt nice to be able to see all the students and lockers instead of the white hospital room.

Everyone turned their heads and started to whisper with each other when he walked past them. Ryou seemed troubled by it but he said nothing. Malik ignored them and walked over to his locker. He put in his helmet and brought out his books.

"We have history first class," Ryou informed him while leaning against the locker to the left of Malik's own.

"Good. Maybe we can ask Akefia a bit about the gods after the lesson," Malik mumbled as they walked to the classroom. _'Better soon than never, right?'_

All students in the classroom looked up at them and at the sight of Malik they immediately started to whisper with each other. Malik let out a low groan. He could only imagine what was being said about him. "Who told them about me ending up at the hospital?" he whispered to Ryou. He wasn't exactly comfortable with that everyone seemed to know. "Didn't you just tell Marik?"

Ryou sighed. "I don't know how it got out. I think some teacher told it to another teacher who then told another who told it to his class, which then spread the rumour wider," he said and sat down at his bench. Malik shook his head and sat down as well, growling annoyed at the eyes that followed his every movement. "No one is really sure of what has happened though," Ryou assured him. "I heard someone say you had been hit by a car and was in a deep coma and would never wake up again. And that is just one example."

Malik chuckled. "They couldn't come up with something better?" he said as he crossed his left leg over his right and ran a hand through his hair. "No one has heard anything about the scars right?" He asked, this time lowering his voice so no one but Ryou would be able to hear him.

Ryou shook his head. "No, no one knows about that, I assure you."

"Let us keep it that way," Malik whispered to his friend, "as long as it is possible," Ryou nodded.

The door opened and Akefia walked in and all eyes were pulled from Malik to the teacher. His silver hair practically glowed against the deep red of his shirt and the mocha-coloured skin. His gray-blue eyes looked out over the class and narrowed slightly when they fell on Malik. "Good morning class," he said and put his things down at the teacher's desk.

"Morning," the students called cheerfully. Malik smiled. It had barely been two weeks and everyone already loved the new teacher.

Said teacher looked at Malik again and smirked slightly. "I see mr. Ishtar has honoured us all with his presence today. Welcome back."

Malik blinked but then smiled back."It's good to be back" he replied.

Akefia nodded and turned back to the class. "We'll continue from where we left off yesterday. Everyone, open your books at page 156 ," he said and took up a history book in his hands. Everyone picked up their books and began to read. Ryou briefly showed Malik what he had missed and then turned back to his book. Malik quickly got lost in the book.

Akefia studied him silently from the teacher's desk. Malik looked up slightly from his book. _'Why does he look at me like that?' _As if he had heard his thoughts, Akefia frowned and looked down into his book. Malik blinked and did the same.

* * *

The bell rang and the lesson ended. The students stood up to leave, chatting lively with each other as they left the classroom.

Malik gathered his stuff and then walked with Ryou up to Akefia who was looking at some papers. "Uh, Akefia can we talk to you?" Akefia looked up and smiled at them.

"Of course. How are you Malik?" he asked politely as he straightened up.

"I'm fine now," Malik replied with a small smile. Akefia nodded and crossed his arms. Malik inwardly sighed in relief. It seemed the older man had no intention to ask why he had been absent.

"What can I help you two with?" Akefia asked and sat down on the desk.

"Well you said we were going to do a project about something we chose to work with, and I had thought about writing a thesis about ancient Egypt and the gods," Malik told him.

Akefia grinned. "I expected that when I first saw you with that book of ancient Egyptology," he laughed and Malik blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Could you tell me a bit more about them?" he asked. "You told me there were three powerful gods..."

"Ra, Obelisk and Osiris," Akefia nodded, "were three beasts with unimaginable power. They were worshipped and feared by the Egyptians thousands of years ago."

Malik and Ryou nodded. "They served the pharaoh didn't they?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Akefia replied. "The pharaoh was the only one who had power over them and he used them in the so called 'shadow games'," Ryou looked confused.

"Shadow games?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe I told you a bit about them before, Malik," Akefia replied and uncrossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I remember," the blonde said after some thinking. "Umm... do people still worship them? The three gods I mean."

Akefia said nothing for a while. "No," he said at last.

"Oh. Okay, I just thought... never mind," Malik mumbled, feeling somehow empty inside. Ryou shot a glance at the clock on the wall and noticed their next class would start in five minutes.

"We have to go or we'll be late," he told Malik who nodded.

"Thanks for the information, Akefia," the blonde Egyptian said. Akefia nodded.

"If you wonder something else, just ask. Now hurry up before you get late," he grinned and stood up. The boys nodded and left the classroom. Akefia looked after them and then shook his head and started gathered his things.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and Akefia blinked once before fishing it up.

"Hello? Akefia speaking," he answered as he pressed the small device against his ear.

_**"Where**__** the hell are you, Akefia?"**_ the voice on the other end almost screamed at him. Akefia quickly pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Are you trying to make me deaf!" he shouted back into the phone.

_**"Deaf isn't the last thing you'll be when I'm done with you**__**!"**_ the voice shouted back. _**"Now where the hell are you?"**_

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Domino high school," he grunted and sat back down on the desk.

"_**Domino high... school? What the hell, don't you know how much we have to get done before-!"**_

Akefia sighed. "Seto, calm down," he said firmly. "I'm just keeping an eye on Marik."

_**"Why don't you just bring him back?"**_ Seto asked irritably. _**"It isn't safe for him to run around anyway."**_

The corner of Akefia's mouth twitched a little. "You wouldn't say that if I told you that he has found the Ishtar," it got dead silent on the other end.

_**"He has found the Ishtar?**__**! How? When?"**_

Akefia smirked wider. "Apparently, he's assigned to be Marik's tutor for the time being."

_**"Since when did Marik need a tutor?"**_ Seto asked. _**"But are you sure he is the one we're looking for?"**_

"One hundred percent," Akefia replied, sounding a bit annoyed. "Ishtar isn't exactly a common name, you know."

_**"Does **__**the Ishtar know his role in all this?"**_

"Malik. His name is Malik Ishtar," Akefia said and ran a hand through his hair, "and I don't think he knows much."

_**"He's got the marks, right?"**_ Seto asked, wanting to make sure everything was right. Akefia was silent. _**"Akefia? Answer this is important"**_ he growled.

"He just got back from the hospital," the white-haired man muttered.

_**"**__**…Oh,"**_ came the reply.

"Yeah..." Akefia looked down at the floor.

_**"Well... I guess it had**__** to happen sooner or later,"**_ Seto muttered. _**"...'They' have started to move, Akefia." **_

Akefia's eyes widened slightly and he gritted his teeth. "Has anything critical happened?"

"_**Not at the moment, though there was a small attack a bit out of town yesterday. We managed to save everyone involved but Yami was hurt. Nothing serious though, he just needs some rest,"**_ Seto told him. Akefia groaned.

"Nothing broken?" he asked.

_**"No, but it wouldn't have happen**__**ed if Marik had been here,"**_ Seto muttered sourly. Akefia couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"Let him be, Seto. Marik deserves to be by himself sometimes."

_**"He's been away for three months already!"**_ Seto exclaimed and Akefia chuckled. _**"Just let us now when Ishtar knows, okay?"**_

"Yeah, yeah," Akefia sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Say hi to the other two for me."

_**"Sure whatever,**__**"**_ Seto grunted before he hung up. Akefia sat still for a moment before slipping the phone back into his pocket and leaving the classroom.

* * *

Malik sighed. He was relieved not many dared to ask him about his time in the hospital and why, but instead just looked after him with big-eyed stares of wonder. Those who did ask he managed to answer without spilling too much. After that, many of them left him alone.

Still when he entered the cafeteria he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Ryou glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you sure that you-"

"It's okay, Ry. Let's go and get some food," Malik cut him off and pulled his friend over to the food. Ryou nodded and both got a tray. They then moved to sit down by a table.

Malik spotted Marik not far from their table. The wild-haired blonde didn't seem to notice him as he was staring out through the window with a bored look. Malik sighed and looked down at his food. "Wonder if he remembers that he's having detention with me this afternoon?" he thought out loud.

Ryou shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he doesn't even know you're here, he looks a bit distracted," the white-haired teen mused.

"Yes he does, but some teacher will tell him for sure," Malik said and took a bite of his apple. Ryou tilted his head slightly and looked over at Marik's table once more. Bakura was there too. The pale teen felt someone's eyes on him and looked up from his food and grinned at Ryou when he noticed who it was. Ryou's cheeks reddened and he quickly looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by his blonde friend.

"Are you blushing, Ryou?" Malik asked curiously. He looked at his unusually red friend and smirked. "Does little Ryou have a crush?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"You are blushing Ryou," Malik stated as a matter of fact. "Who were you looking at?" He turned around to look in the direction Ryou had looked.

"Don't-!" Malik looked over and saw Bakura waving slightly. The blonde smirked slyly.

"Oh, so it's Bakura, huh?" he said in a sing-song voice and turned back to his friend who now was red as a tomato.

"No it is not!" Ryou exclaimed embarrassedly.

"I think it is Ry," Malik replied teasingly.

"S-shut up! He's just a friend!" Ryou huffed and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Yeah suuuuuuuuuure~" Malik grinned and shook his head. He looked over again and saw Bakura shaking Marik's shoulder while pointing straight at them. Marik slowly looked up and his eyes widened slightly. This time it was Malik who quickly turned back to his food.

* * *

"Looks like your little loverboy is back," Bakura grinned and took a sip from his drink.

"Looks like it," a small smile spread on Marik's lips before it quickly disappeared and he rolled his eyes. "And he's not my loverboy."

"But you would like him to be wouldn't you?" The white-haired teen asked. Marik didn't answer him. Bakura smirked."He's all yours at detention's hour," he said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Marik glared at him.

"Jeez, calm down, Marik. I was kidding," Bakura grinned and stood up.

"You were thinking dirty thoughts," Marik replied and also stood up.

"I think, you act," Bakura smirked at him. Marik rolled his eyes as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

Malik and Ryou parted ways in the corridors, due Ryou having math and Malik having arts. The blonde Egyptian got into his classroom and sat down by a desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Malik wasn't thinking about anything in particular when someone sat down beside him. He looked up and saw Bakura grin at him. "I see you're back, Ishtar," he said. Malik nodded surprised. He didn't remember Bakura was in this class. "Are you okay now?" Bakura continued.

"I'm feeling better now, yes," Malik replied when the art teacher came in.

"Hello class," the very thin and old man greeted them receiving a few grunts in response. He then proceeded to begin his lecture.

Bakura leaned back in his chair after five minutes. "Will the old man hurry up?" he muttered.

"Shh, you can't blame him. He's old," Malik hushed him.

"I can blame him all I like," Bakura whispered.

"Oh shut it," Malik whispered back. The teacher was going to hear them talking any moment now.

Bakura grinned. "Why should I?"

"Cause you're making it hard for him," Malik whispered harshly. Bakura grinned wider.

"That's the point."

Malik's eye twitched. '_Really, what does Ryou see in this guy?_' he thought. "You're being a pain in the ass right now," he muttered sourly. "I can understand why you and Marik hang out."

"And I can understand why Marik likes you," Bakura retorted without so much as looking at him. Malik blinked and then got red in the face.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

Bakura looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "I can understand why Marik likes you," he repeated. "You're so easy to rile up," Malik glared at him.

"He doesn't like me" he hissed back.

"How do you know that?" Bakura whispered back.

The tanned one bit his lip. "I- I just know..."

Bakura turned his head forward. "Well, I'm certain he likes you in some sense anyway."

"Then you're mistaken yourself!" Malik hissed.

"Is there a problem, mr. Ishtar?" the teacher asked as he looked at them. Malik gulped and sank further down into his chair.

"No sir."

"Good," the teacher replied and turned back to the whole class. Bakura smirked and shook his head. The teacher instructed them what to work on so everyone got papers and the supplies they needed.

Malik couldn't concentrate on the lesson. What did Bakura mean by saying that Marik likes him? Was he just kidding wanting to see what the Egyptian's reaction would be or did he mean it? In that case Marik really... Malik blushed hotly and shook his, trying to push away his thoughts. He looked down at his painting and groaned. It was total mess. Bakura looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really draw that bad?" he asked.

"No I don't," Malik muttered. He tried to fix the picture but it didn't work. "Damn it."

"Here let me help you," Bakura said and took the brush away from him.

"No, don't-!" Malik pleaded but Bakura ignored him. The white-haired male looked at the picture and gave it a few strokes with the brush. When he was done he straightened up and smirked slightly.

"That should do it," Malik looked down at the picture and his jaw dropped. The picture was completely repaired! It even looked better than before. Bakura frowned slightly. "Is it okay? I only fixed a little since it's still your work and-"

"It's perfect!" Malik gaped. He looked up at Bakura. "You're really good at this."

Bakura grinned. "Thanks. It's one of the few things I'm really good at," he said and sat down again.

"Oh," Malik said and shut his mouth.

"Please give me your work for today, and then you may leave," the teacher said when the lesson ended.

Bakura smirked and grabbed his work. "C'mon blondie," he said to Malik as he handed the teacher the picture.

"Don't call me that!" Malik exclaimed as he followed the albino out of the classroom.

"Why not? I think it's a great nickname," Bakura grinned.

Malik scowled. "No it's not"

"You're blonde," the white-haired pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're albino. But I haven't said anything about it" Malik replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say blondie."

"Shut up, bat-wing!" Malik hissed.

"Ooh that's a new one," the pale boy laughed. "See you later Ishtar," Bakura waved him off before he disappeared around the corner. Malik sighed and opened his locker and brought out his books. _'Bakura sure is… special,' _he thought. He closed his locker before walking down the corridor to his last lesson before detention.

* * *

Malik sighed as he watched the other students leave the school grounds to go home. Boy he wished he could do the same right then. "See you tomorrow, Malik," Ryou called before leaving as well. Malik waved after him before walking to the classroom.

He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath. Why was he feeling so nervous? Malik shook his head and opened the door.

Marik was sitting on the teacher's desk with crossed arms. "Hi," Malik mumbled and got inside, closing the door behind him.

Marik looked up and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Well, since I have been absent for a couple of days I hope you've been able to work without me," Malik said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt at the moment, and put his things down on the desk. Marik shrugged.

"A little," he admitted.

"A bit, that's good. Is there something special you want to work with today?" Malik asked

"Physics," Marik said and got over to his desk and picked up the book laying on it.

"Right physics," Malik mumbled and took up his own book. He sat down beside Marik and they started to read the chapter together.

Everything went surprisingly well. Malik felt his nervousness fade and now he actually felt quite comfortable in the other's presence. He thought again about what Bakura had told him but quickly pushed the thoughts away before he started blushing in front of Marik. They worked for almost an hour without stop.

Malik stretched and yawned, causing some pain to his back. He winced. "That'll do for today," he said and closed his eyes as he stood up. Marik looked at him from the corner of his eye but said nothing. He merely nodded and gathered his things.

Malik walked up to the teacher's desk and picked up his bag and his helmet he had brought with him. He then proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Malik?"

The blonde looked up. "Yes?"

Marik looked at him, hands in his pockets and with a small smirk on his lips. "It's nice that you're back," he said softly.

Malik blinked and then smiled uneasily. "It's good to be back," Marik smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him and out of the room.

Malik stood still for a while. The warmth of Marik's hand still lingered on his shoulder. He sighed and left the classroom.

He went out to his motorcycle, enjoying the warm breeze that blew through the schoolyard. He spotted some teachers that were leaving for the day. Akefia was one of them. The white-haired man talked rapidly with someone on his phone and he seemed rather stressed. _'Wonder if something happened?' _Malik shrugged and got onto his motorcycle.

He drove home slowly, not too eager getting home to the icy silence of his sister. He sighed and stopped as a traffic light turned red. He looked at the passing people on the sidewalk. Most were young women and men on their way from work. Some were talking in their phones and some to each other, like normal. Though one thing Malik noticed was three or four people that were dressed long black cloaks on the other side of the street. _'New fashion, maybe?'_ They looked kind of strange in the blonde's opinion. He shrugged it off as the light turned green and drove on.

Malik got home and parked his motorbike in the garage. He took off his helmet before he opened the door to the house and stepped inside. He could hear Isis talking with Rishid from the kitchen and was just about to call out to them when;

"- you're only making this harder for him, Isis" Came Rishid's deep voice.

Malik's eyes widened. _'What are they talking about?'_ he thought and quietly crept closer to the kitchen. _'Is it… about me?_

"He doesn't have to do this!" Isis said.

"He can't back away now. This happened because fate has decided it. You should know that better than anyone Isis," Rishid replied.

"No!" Isis exclaimed making Malik jump slightly in surprise.

"Isis," Rishid said carefully. "If he doesn't fulfil his destiny he'll have to carry those scars and never understand why," Malik muffled a gasp.

Isis sighed. "I know, I just…"

"Can you do that to him? I don't want anything bad to happen to him either, but I can't lie to my little brother," Rishid said.

"I want to tell him everything when the time is right," Isis said. "Until then, don't tell him anything. Nothing about the millennium items, nothing about the Ishtar's destiny, nothing."

"I will Isis, but you must tell him. Promise" Rishid said.

"I promise," Isis said lowly. Malik backed away from the door. he quickly hurried up the stairs and slipped inside his bedroom before closing the door quietly after him. He took a deep shaky breath and crossed the wooden floor and flopped down on the bed.

_'What are they hiding from me?'_ he thought. _'Do they know? Do they know everything...and they won't tell me?' _He rubbed his forehead and let out a groan in frustration. "What is happening with the world right now," he murmured softly as he stared up at the ceiling. "And what's my part of it? Tahir...you could at least have told me how I'll find these 'gods' as you said," he sighed. "I don't even know what's going to happen after that," Malik closed his eyes and soon feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Mich:Somehow I can't help but to feel as if we're being assholes to everyone for keeping everything away from them.  
Sari:You're overreacting^^ But man, it was a long chapter.  
Mich:Agreed. We hope you all like it.**

**Next Time: Who are the cloaked men Malik keep seeing in town? And has Marik any connection to them?**

**Sari:Please review:) It will keep us inspired a looooooong time~**


End file.
